Phantom of Hogwarts
by Always Hopeful
Summary: AU! COMPLETE! What happens when you combine Phantom of the Opera with Harry Potter? You get Minerva taking Transfiguration lessons from an unknown source, that's what. Can Albus save her in time before the teacher Tom Riddle, takes her over completely?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Phantom of the Opera. I wish I did, though. But sadly, I must confess that the characters belong to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series and the music and basic plot for this particular story belongs to Gaston something-or-other. I can't remember his last name right now. And the songs belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber, who wrote the musical Phantom of the Opera.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I am doing this according to the stage play, not the movie. So if you've only seen the movie, or you don't know the music of the play, then I should tell you now that there are a few parts where the songs are a little different than the movie version. And there are some parts that they changed in the movie. Just FYI! Hope you guys like this.**

**Chapter One: Prologue…**

_London 1919_

Albus Dumbledore walked slowly into the room that had once been the Great Hall. It no longer looked so great, and they all seemed to be thinking it. The entire castle had fallen into disarray. Hogwarts no longer stood proud and tall. It no longer housed curious students who were eager to learn how to control their magic. It had all died out some years ago, after all that had happened. And as he entered the room which had housed so many great meals, and one memorable masquerade ball, he became overwhelmed with memories. Most of them were memories of her.

He walked feebly into the room and was not noticed at first, except by one woman, who recognized him immediately. She did not dare say anything, though. When their eyes met, they smiled somewhat sadly at each other, and they both seemed to know. She knew he was Albus Dumbledore, previous headmaster of Hogwarts, and he knew that she was Poppy Pomfrey, the girl who had been studying medicine when it happened. And, she was also Minerva's best friend.

They looked at the front, where the head table used to be. Instead, there was simply a man. He was rather short, had brown hair, and a thick mustache. To his left, there was another man, showing off the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was weeping rather uncontrollably. The first man spoke.

"Showing here, ladies and gentlemen, is lot 663, the portrait of the Fat Lady, who once guarded the Gryffindor tower. Might I start at ten pounds? Five, then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to you, sir, in the black cloak." Albus turned to see another man, smiling widely as he took his prize and paid the porter what he owed.

Such as went on for lot 664 as well, which had been some charts found in the Astronomy tower, remarkably unharmed by the fire. Then, the next item came.

"Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a penseive. Attached, the figure of a wizard in Persian robes looking into it. This item, discovered in the dungeons of the school, still in working order." The porter to his left held up the said item.

"Showing here," he called to everyone. The music began to play as the small figure moved its head from left to right and its hands slowly over the penseive. The auctioneer continued.

"May I start at twenty pounds? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid from this gentleman over here." This is where Albus jumped in. "Twenty from you, sir." Poppy raised her hand slightly. "Twenty-five, from you Madam Pomfrey. And yes, thirty from you once again, Professor. Do I hear thirty-five?" The auctioneer looked at Madam Pomfrey, who only smiled and shook her head no. "Very well. Thirty once, twice, SOLD!" He hit his gavel on the wood in front of him. "Sold for thirty pounds, to Professor Albus Dumbledore, previous Headmaster. Thank you, sir." The porter handed the figure to him and took the money. Suddenly, Albus was lost in his own thoughts.

'Yes, yes. This is, indeed, a collector's piece. Wow. This is indeed as Minerva had described it to me, right down to the fake liquid in the penseive to the wand in the wizard's hand. I wonder? Will it still play much longer?' His thoughts were interrupted when the auctioneer began his talking again.

"Lot 666 then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you might recall the strange affair of the Phantom of Hogwarts, a mystery never fully explained." Albus and Poppy Pomfrey smiled. They knew what had happened. "We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is indeed the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it, and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. It will work even in places of magic, such as another wizard school. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghosts of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen!"

Two wizards, who had been waiting nearby, pulled out their wands and levitated the chandelier upwards. When it reached the ceiling, they called out a spell and the lights turned on. Light was cast all around the room, casting out shadows. The dust and the decay of years gone by were now ten times as clear to all that were present.

Albus sighed as he saw the chandelier pulled up. This brought back so many memories. So many memories indeed…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N2: Wow that might not have been the way I saw it turn out originally, but there it is. I hope you all liked that prologue. Drop me a line, tell me what you think. Always Hopeful**


	2. Think of Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Oh but how I wish I did!**

**A/N: Wowzers! I so did not expect to get as many reviews for this as I did! And I mean it! I really, really do! Now, this chapter I was really worried about, since this'll either make or break this story. So please be honest when you decided what to write! Well, here we go!**

**Chapter Two: Think of Me…**

1870 was the year it had all begun. Back then, Hogwarts was the best wizarding school throughout the entire United Kingdom; perhaps even the whole world. Students between the ages of eleven and seventeen flocked there each September, hoping to increase their skills in magic. And despite some minor changes, the year of 1870 appeared to be just as normal as any other year. But appearances, as anyone unfortunate enough to be involved in the following events, can often be deceiving.

One of the changes which were to be taking place this year was the resignation of Armando Dippet, the school's headmaster. When asked as to the reason for his retirement, he simply said it was for 'medicinal purposes'. Not many knew the job was actually slowly6 driving him out of his mind. So, as a replacement, he had chosen Albus Dumbledore, a man who had graduated from Hogwarts himself some time before. He had taught at Hogwarts for a while, but decided to teach in Paris for a little while, thus not wholly aware of everything that was going on in the school.

The day in which the story begins is the day Armando introduced Albus to the entire school during breakfast. With him were Rufus Scrimgeour and Cornelius Fudge, two new ministry officials. In fact, Scrimgeour was the new Head of the Auror office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement while Fudge was the new Minister of Magic. When Armando Dippet entered, the students were talking excitedly about the start of term. However, they were soon silenced when Armando stood in front the Head Table and raised his hands.

"Attention, students. I have an announcement to make. I am sure that by now all of you have heard rumors of my inevitable retirement. This is, indeed true. I would like to introduce you to three gentlemen who will now have a big part in the future of Hogwarts. First, there are two new ministry officials; Mr. Cornelius Fudge, our new minister, and Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour, our new Head of Auror department." The students clapped when both of them walked in from the side door. They waved to all the students, and then to the teachers. Armando continued on.

"And I would also like to introduce you to your new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." Everyone clapped once again when Albus came in from the same door that the others did. And as he made his way to Armando, shaking his hand, a young woman bent over to her friend at the end of the teachers table.

"It's Albus," she whispered. All teachers had their assistances. The potions master, the Transfiguration professor, and even the school medi-witch had their apprentices. The young woman who spoke was the apprentice of the Transfiguration professor, Professor Jane Umbridge. The other young woman she spoke to was Poppy Pomfrey, her best friend and apprentice to the school medi-witch, and her mother, Rose Pomfrey.

"Who?" she asked.

"My former teacher. You were in France at the time. He helped me to become an animagus. And afterward, we would talk for hours about anything and nothing. Sometimes we would play chess. I had the biggest crush on him. He called me Tabby." They smiled at each other as they both looked back at him.

"Oh, Minerva, he's so handsome," she said. Minerva McGonagall blushed a deep shade of red. It was true. They turned to listen to what he was saying.

"Yes, yes, I am proud to become the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, and am looking forward to all the great advancements we shall make." There was more clapping. Just then, a frogfish looking woman stood from her spot, which was right next to the Head chair, and came around the table, her hand held out. She was very arrogant in the way she carried herself, and her clothes were some of the most outrageous Albus had ever seen. But he kept a smile on as he greeted her. Armando helped with the introduction.

"Oh, Albus, this is Jane Umbridge, our Transfiguration professor, Head of Slytherin house, and Deputy Headmistress." Jane curtsied as she offered her hand, which Albus, being the gentleman that he was, took and kissed. "She is our best teacher."

"It's an honor, madam," he said. There was a cough from behind her and she stepped aside slightly. There was a slightly shorter man, though he was just as round. He smiled.

"Oh yes, and this is Mr. Joshua Miller, our potions master. He is one of the best there is, in fact." The man bowed.

"Once again, it is an honor, sir," Albus said. He looked around at the students and then back at the students. "Now, I do believe that I am keeping you from your meal."

"Quite right," said Armando. The students continued with their breakfast.

"I shall be back momentarily." With that, Albus walked out, right past Minerva, and kept going. Minerva was rather disappointed, but Poppy placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

"He wouldn't recognize me," Minerva said.

"He didn't see you," Poppy reassured.

"Madam Pomfrey, how are you doing?" asked Fudge. Rose had then walked up to him to greet him.

"Very well, sir," she said.

"Madam Pomfrey," said Armando, "Would you be so kind as to show these kind gentlemen around for a moment, I must see to some things." Rose nodded and Armando left.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me, good sirs, I shall show you how the students react to each other." She brought them up and down between each of the houses before finally coming back to the front. "We take particular pride in our apprentices, gentlemen."

"I can see why," smiled Fudge.

"Especially that one," said Scrimgeour, pointing to Poppy.

"She is my daughter," sniffed Rose. "I am very proud of her, sir, and you would do well not to stare." Fudge and Scrimgeour exchanged smiles.

"What of that one?" asked Fudge, pointing to Minerva. "The one sitting next to your daughter?"

"Minerva McGonagall, our Transfigurations apprentice. Promising talent, sir. Very promising."

"McGonagall, did you say?" asked Fudge. "Any relation to the famous Scottish wand maker?"

"His only child, sir," replied Rose. They stared at her as she talked animatedly with Poppy. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it is time for classes to begin." Jane stood up and dismissed them, since neither Armando nor Albus were there.

Just as the students were about to leave, the lights went out and the double doors closed. Everyone screamed loudly. There was an evil laugh, causing even more people to cry out in surprise. When the lights came back on, people were muttering, mostly something about a school ghost.

"He's here," Minerva whispered to Poppy. "The phantom of Hogwarts. He's here!" While everyone was frantic, Rose walked over to the very end of the staff table and picked up an envelope that had fallen there.

"Professor Umbridge," said Scrimgeour quickly as he found the Transfiguration professor on the floor, paralyzed on the floor. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, causing her to jump up and begin to shout at him furiously.

"I'm sorry, madam," he said. "These things do happen."

"What? 'These things do happen? _These things do happen?_' For the past five years, these things 'do happen'! Ever since I took this job, _'these things do happen_! Well, until you stop these things from happening, this thing," pointing to herself, "will not happen! For I will not teach under these conditions! I have had it! Good bye!" With that, she stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving two ministry officials behind her.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Scrimgeour. Fudge looked at Professor Miller.

"Professor Umbridge? She will be coming back, won't she?" he asked. He shrugged.

"You think so?" inquired Rose. He held up the letter. "I have a message sir, from the school ghost."

"Good Lord, you are all obsessed," sighed Scrimgeour. He was now thoroughly becoming enraged with this constant talk of the phantom of Hogwarts, whom he knew did not really exist. It was all anyone seemed to be talking about nowadays. Rose just ignored him.

"He welcomes you to his school-," she began.

"_His_ school?" asked Scrimgeour with a frown. Rose continued.

"And he commands that you continue to leave the Room of Requirement for his use, as well as half the portraits in this castle," she pointed to the main one standing above the double doors of the Great Hall, "and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?" frowned Scrimgeour, taking the note and looking at it.

"Yes, his salary," she said. "Professor Dippet used to pay him 20,000 pounds a month."

"20,000 pounds?" hissed Fudge.

"Perhaps you can afford more, with Professor Dumbledore as your Headmaster?"

"I was hoping to make that announcement in the paper tomorrow, after his first day as Headmaster, but now, it appears as if our congratulations will be ruined because we have no Transfigurations professor!" shouted Scrimgeour, tearing up the letter.

"Minerva McGonagall can do it, sir," said Rose, now by the apprentice table. Minerva turned around slowly, a scared look on her face.

"The apprentice?" asked Fudge. "Don't be silly."

"Let her teach for you, sir. She has been well taught," assured Rose.

"Really?" asked Fudge. "Who?"

"I don't know his name, minister," Minerva said, smiling apologetically. She knew that it sounded ridiculous, but it was true. For some time now, she had been taking private lessons from a teacher, though she only knew him as the Angel of Magic.

"Oh, very well," sighed Fudge. "If we must, we must."

Ooooooooooo

"I am very glad that you have agreed to become our new Headmaster," said Armando to Albus as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Well, I feel like it is the best thing for me, especially since I already feel so at home here at Hogwarts," Albus replied. "After all, I came to school here for seven years, and taught here for a few years afterward."

"Yes, so it would just go to show that you never really go away, doesn't it?" chuckled Armando. As they passed one of the classes, Albus smiled. This was his old classroom, the one in which he had spent many days, teaching and filling the minds of many students. He stopped at stared at the great oak door.

"I see that you remember this classroom," smiled Armando. "Care to sit in on the class in progress?" Albus smiled.

"Yes, I believe I shall," he smiled. They entered silently, unnoticed by the professor, and only by a few of the students.

Ooooooooooo

As Minerva taught the class, she found that it came naturally to her. She was surprised to see how easily the words just seemed to come from her mouth, and how easy it was to answer the questions of the students. And when she finished and dismissed them, the students were talking excitedly, claiming that this had been one of their best classes in a long time.

As Albus and Armando sat in the back of the class, the former was met with a flood of memories. He recognized the intelligent, beautiful witch with whom he used to teach. She had, indeed, grown more beautiful since the last time he had seen her. And he remembered how much he cared for her, as more than just a student. But he never said a word, for it would not be right. He wanted to say something to her after the class, but she had left just before he could say anything. He then thought that it would be better if he could surprise her.

"So, Albus, I suppose it was a good thing that Jane left isn't it?" chuckled Armando. "Minerva sure seems to have the knack for teaching, doesn't she?" He nodded.

"Yes, she does," he replied. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I must bid you adieu." With that, he shook Armando's hand and left. He had a visit to Hogsmede to make, and then a former student to see.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N2: Okay, I am sorry if this is kind of shaky, but it's kinda hard to transfer it from a ballet school/opera in Paris to a wizard's school in England. So you have to give me at least a little grace on that fact. But that aside, what did you think? Please tell me! Always Hopeful**


	3. Angel of Magic

**Disclaimer: "I own everything dealing with Harry Potter and Phantom of the Opera!" These are the words I most desperately wish to write. Sadly, I cannot write them, for they are false. Oh well, I can always dream, can't I?**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who have reviewed to this story. I can't tell you all enough times how much it means to me to have this kind of support. Though, being mostly writers yourselves, I'm sure you appreciate the value of a review. So please don't hesitate to leave a review, even if it is only two words.**

**Chapter Three: Angel of Magic…**

Minerva made her way briskly through the crowded corridors of Hogwarts, eager to get to the Astronomy tower. She had just finished her last class of the day, and after eating in a hurry, she silently made her exit and was now heading to the one place where she knew she could be alone. The Divination teacher never entered his classroom after classes were over, much to the dismay of his young apprentice, Sybil Trelawney, who thought that Divination was, by far, the better of all magical branches.

Minerva had managed to reach the Astronomy tower without any problems, and that was how she liked it. She didn't want to have to answer any questions as to her reasons for being up in the Astronomy tower all by herself. The less she had to explain, the better. And as she knelt down by the window, she pulled out a small bag from the pocket of her tartan robes, the ones she always wore, and pulled out the contents one by one. And as she did so, she used her wand to transform the objects into their normal size. She had brought with her three candles, organized smartly on a small candelabra, and a picture in a golden frame. The picture was of her father, Artimus McGonagall.

Artimus had been the best wand maker in all of Scotland, and people from all around would come to buy his wands. In fact, that was how Minerva had met Albus. He had come to buy a wand from him, and had met Minerva, who was working in her father's shop for the summer. He was very thrilled to find that he would have her as a student.

Minerva ceremoniously lit each of the candles for her father. It was a habit she had acquired over the years. At first, she had done it to guide his soul to Heaven, but afterward, she did it more for her own comfort than anything else. She sighed heavily as she thought of her father, looking at his picture. She had been told that the pain would lessen each day, and she found that that was true. However, that did not stop her from missing him. And despite the fact that it did not hurt as bad as when it had happened, it still hurt sometimes. After all, she had only been seven when it happened. He had died in the final battle with Grindlewald.

Then, she seemed to hear the spirit's voice calling to her.

"_Bravi, bravi, bravissimi_," it said. This gave her great comfort, for it let her know that she had done well.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva had not had the clean escape that she thought she had. Poppy had seen her leave from dinner, and she was rather curious as to where she went. So, she finished her dinner as well, and decided that she would go and look for her friend.

When Minerva was nowhere to be seen, she frowned. Surely, Minerva was still somewhere in the castle. Then, a thought struck. If Minerva was not in the Room of Requirement, or the dungeons, or even in the Transfigurations class, then there was only one other possible place for her to be. She had to be in the Astronomy tower. After all, that was the only place in which Poppy had not yet checked. So, she quickly made her way to the tower, in the hopes that she would find her best friend. She was in luck. When she found Minerva, she was kneeling beside the window, lighting candles for her father, as she often did.

Ooooooooooo

"There you are, Minerva," she said. "So, this is where you've been hiding yourself, huh?" She sat down next to her.

"You've found me, Poppy," Minerva smiled.

"I just came to congratulate you, Min," she said. "From what I hear, you were ten times better than Professor Umbridge ever was. And from the things they've said… Really, Min, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your new tutor?" Minerva smiled almost sadly as she stared at the picture of her father, the three candles behind it. Then, she turned back to Poppy and smiled again.

"Do you remember when your mother brought me here to Hogwarts to live with you?" Poppy nodded, her brows knit in worry. "Well, every night, when I came up here, I would light a candle for my father, and I would hear a voice speak to me. I would even hear his voice when I lay in my bed, sleeping." When Poppy only offered a confused look, she decided to elaborate. "As my father lay dying in St. Mungo's from the effects of that spell, he told me that I would be visited by a spirit. It was a spirit he would send to me, to guide me… The Angel of Magic, Poppy." Poppy looked rather worriedly at her friend.

"Minerva, do you believe? Do you believe that it is the spirit of your father who is coaching you?"

"Who else, Poppy?" she asked. "Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now, as I teach, I can sense him, and I know he's here." She suddenly became transfixed, as though she were being hypnotized by some unknown assailant. But Poppy listened to her speak, curious at what she had to say. "Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He, the unseen genius." It was here that Poppy felt she should interject. Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, she sighed.

"Minerva, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true." She pulled Minerva to her feet, who seemed to almost come out of her reverie, but not quite completely, it seemed. Poppy made the objects smaller once again and placed them in the pouch, placing them in Minerva's pocket for her. "Minerva, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you."

It was true. Minerva was one of the most level headed witches she knew, and now, when she was speaking in such a manner, Poppy was beginning to question such an analysis. If she hadn't known Minerva so well, she would have thought her mad. Surely though, she thought, it must be because of the stress of having to teach classes without having the ability to first prepare herself for such a heavy task. But it seemed that Minerva had heard nothing she had said, for she continued with her thoughts, as though Poppy were not there.

"He's always with me, and always will be. He's here when I'm asleep, he's here when I'm awake… Even when I dream, I cannot escape him."

"Who is this angel?" Poppy wondered to herself. Since Minerva was clearly unable to speak with her, she just wondered to herself. "Who is this Angel of Magic?" Suddenly, Minerva stopped, halfway through the corridor which led to her rooms.

"He's with me, even now," she whispered.

"Oh, Minerva, your hands are cold," Poppy observed, feeling her friend's hands. They were like ice. She was completely bewildered.

"All around me, he's here," continued Minerva.

"Minerva, your face is white, like you've just seen a ghost," said Poppy. Minerva seemed to jump out of her reverie, and looked at Poppy, almost confused for a second, then she whispered,

"It frightens me." Poppy hugged her, very worried about the state of her friend.

"Don't be frightened," she pleaded. "You are safe with me." With that, she pulled Minerva by the hand, taking her to see her mother.

From just behind one of the suits of armor, Argus Filch, the caretaker, just shook his head and rolled his eyes. His father, Adam Filch, was right. That Minerva McGonagall was an odd one. He took a swig from his bottle and turned away.

Ooooooooooo

Rose Pomfrey led Minerva to her room after a quick check-up, pushing her way desperately through the crowd of ministry officials and teachers, who wanted to give Minerva their congratulations on a job well done. With great effort, she pushed them aside and brought Minerva into her rooms and, luckily, closed the door without slamming it upon someone's fingers. When she turned around once again, Minerva was by her small table, which was in the middle of the room.

Her room was very small, in the quarters where all the other apprentices stayed. It contained only the small table, on which numerous things were placed, a bed, barely big enough for her to lay, and a small changing curtain, where she may change her clothes every morning, and every night. She didn't even have a bathroom. She had to use the same one that all other apprentices were forced to use, unless she felt like walking all the way to the bathroom one level above her. Rose Pomfrey smiled as she walked over to Minerva.

"You did very well today, my dear," she said. She picked up a single red rose, which had been on the small table. It had a black ribbon tied with a bow around the middle. "He is very pleased with you." Minerva smiled slightly as she took the rose and inhaled the scent. He was so thoughtful. Rose kissed her on her forehead and left. "You need your rest," she said. Then, she was out the door, and Minerva was, once again, left alone, with nothing but a single red rose.

Ooooooooooo

Outside her room, everyone was still celebrating. The first day in their new offices for Scrimgeour and Fudge had been a total success, therefore, they felt the need to celebrate. They were toasting to each other when Albus walked past them and headed for Minerva's door, a bunch of flowers in one hand, and a box of chocolate in the other.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore," smiled Fudge. "It would seem we've made a true teacher in Miss McGonagall, wouldn't you agree?" Albus nodded.

"Yes, indeed you have," he smiled.

"Perhaps we should present her to you?" insisted Scrimgeour. Albus really did not like what his tone was implying, but said nothing about it. Instead, he simply said,

"If you don't mind, I'd rather make this visit alone." With that, he smiled, turned around, and walked toward the door. Fudge and Scrimgeour smirked at each other.

"It would appear he's met her before," Scrimgeour said.

Ooooooooooo

Albus knocked on the door, and then entered when Minerva called for him to come in.

"Minerva McGonagall, where is your scarf?" he asked, trying to keep up a stern façade. Minerva turned around in her chair, where she sat at her desk, and smiled.

"Sir?" she asked, smiling.

"You can't have lost it. Not after all the trouble I took in retrieving it. I was just a young lad when the scarf flew from your neck, carried by the wind, and went into the ocean. I was soaked to the bone." He chuckled, unable to keep his stern look for much longer.

"Because you had to be such a gentleman and fetch it for me, not even bothering to use your magic," Minerva laughed. "Oh, Albus, so it is you." She jumped up from her chair and hugged him, all that she had ever felt for him flooding through her again. She had forgotten how much she had missed, and loved, him.

Albus, too, had forgotten all that he had felt for her. He had loved her in so many ways, but had never been able to tell her, for one reason or another. Minerva let herself out of the embrace, and moved away to sit back down at the table. Albus straightened up and began to recite what they always had before.

"Sweet Tabby let her mind wonder…"

"You remember that, too?" laughed Minerva, both amused and pleased that he remembered so much from their past.

"…Sweet Tabby thought: Am I fonder of dolls?" Here, Minerva spoke with him, so that both were reciting.

"…Or of goblins or shoes..."

"Those picnics by the bay?" inquired Albus, setting the flowers down. "Or of chocolates?" he smirked, showing her the box, and then setting it down.

"Father playing the violin." Minerva's father had always enjoyed the violin.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North," continued Albus. They had always enjoyed making up stories about Northern countries. He bent down next to her and took her hands.

"No, what I love best, Tabby said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Magic speaks spells in my head," said Minerva. She continued. "Father said, 'When I'm in Heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Magic to you'. Well, father is dead, Albus, and I _have_ been visited by the Angel of Magic."

"Oh, no doubt about it," smiled Albus. "I remember your skills well, and now, seeing you teach a class, I know you will go far. And now, we eat. Come, we'll dine out tonight." He stood and headed for the door.

"No, Albus…" Minerva began.

"You must change, and I must get my cloak. Two minutes, Tabby." And with that, he was out the door, which closed behind him.

"Albus!" Minerva called behind them. She fell silent, her eyes now filled with a few tears. She looked into a hand mirror. "Things have changed, Albus," she whispered. But, oh, how she wished they hadn't. So, she changed into her other clothes, not sure whether or not she was doing the right thing. Just as she reached for the door, the lights went down lower and she immediately sensed his presence. The phantom immediately began to scold the man who had just left.

"Insolent sir, this slave of fashion, basking in _your_ glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in _my_ glory!" Minerva turned around slowly, immediately feeling ashamed for almost leaving.

"Angel, I hear you speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me." He didn't answer, so she continued to plead with him. "Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master." This seemed to get through to the phantom.

"Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside." Minerva turned and stared into her mirror, which ran from the ground to the ceiling. In it, the outline of a man became visible. He was tall, with thick, black hair, nice robes, and a handsome face. Well, what she could see of it was handsome. Half of his face, his right half, was covered with a ceramic white mask. Why he had the mask, she did not know, for she had never thought to ask. The man, or angel, whatever he might be, stood there, his hand outstretched. Minerva began to recite the words she had recited so many times before, the words which were said to him every night when he came.

"Angel of Magic, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of Magic, hide no longer, come to me, strange angel." With each word, she was stepping closer and closer to the mirror, her hand, also, stretched out. The angel began to speak out seductively to her.

"I am your Angel. Come to me, Angel of Magic."

Outside, Albus was trying to open the door, which was locked. When he heard the voice, he pressed his ear against the door and called out to her.

"Whose is that voice, who is that in there?" When he didn't receive an answer, he pulled out his wand.

Inside, Minerva was still walking towards that haunting figure. The mirror opened up and she felt his hand capture hers. It was cold, so very cold. But she was so entranced by his face, that face which haunted her dreams that she barely even noticed. He spoke again.

"I am your Angel of Magic. Come to me Angel of Magic…" Just as he pulled her into the mirror, and had it close behind them, Albus had called out "Alohamora" and entered the room, only to find it empty.

"Minerva, angel!" he called. He was frantic. In no way could he know that she was already taken, through the mirror, but her angel. That Angel of Magic, whose name, no one really knew. That Angel of Magic, whose real name… was Tom Riddle.

**A/N2: Phew! My hands and keyboard are literally smoking from writing so much and so fast. Hehe. LOL! Okay then, I certainly hope that you all enjoyed this story. Well, the chapter, anyway. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please click the button at the bottom, for I am trying to compete for as many reviews as I can with a friend of mine, and in order to beat her, I am trying to get at least ten reviews. And besides that, I really want to know what you think. But no pressure or anything… seriously, no pressure intended. And for those who want to know, my first week of school is going fine! Always Hopeful**


	4. Magic of the Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and do not expect to any time soon!**

**A/N: I would first and foremost like to thank all those who have reviewed to my story. Second of all, I must stress that I am NOT DOING THIS ACCORDING TO THE MOVIE! I AM DOING THIS ACCORDING TO THE STAGE PLAY BY ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER! Just letting you know cuz there has been some confusion, so if this sounds a lot like the movie, it's because I am doing this off of the stage play. The words are almost identical. But it will become clear in later chapters that this is not done according to the movie, especially once you see the chapters and how they are organized. Just FYI! Now that I've got that off my chest, on with the show!**

**Chapter Four: Magic of the Night…**

The fact that Albus had not managed to make it into the room on time was, indeed, lamentable. If he had managed to pull out his wand on time, then he might have been able to keep Minerva from going beyond the mirror with the devishly handsome Phantom. Alas, he had not been so lucky, thus was unable to save Minerva from following the Phantom. Therefore, a chain of events was set into motion which no one could stop, nor could they forget.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva felt herself being pulled down a long tunnel, barely lit by candles scattered here and there along the walls. She could barely see the narrow hallway in which she was being led, nor did she see the rats which ran past her. But, then again, none of this would have registered to her anyway, since she was so entranced by Tom's face, that she barely registered anything else. She recognized not the cold, dampness of the air, nor the dim lighting which surrounded them. He didn't even seem to notice that the walls widened a little when they reached the stairs.

They began their decent down the steps, the entire time, Minerva was keeping her eyes on Tom's face while he lead her through his insane labyrinth. Minerva had never been down here before. At least, she did not remember coming down here before.

Tom just smiled as he brought Minerva down through the darkness that was his home. He had watched her grow from a young age, and was thoroughly fascinated by her. He had even begun to feel love for this beauty, who took lessons from him at the tender age of seven.

Tom appeared to be almost ageless. No one could tell that he was, in fact, a few years older than Minerva. But he appeared to be much younger than he actually was. It was for this fact that Minerva was, at first, not so sure she wanted to take lessons from someone who seemed so young. But she soon found out that he was, in fact, a genius in his own right.

Finally, they came to the bottom of the stairs. And at the bottom of the steps, she was rather surprised to find a large canal, with a small boat at the edge of it. But she hardly had time to think too much about it, since Tom continued to pull her by her hand and helped her into the boat. She simply sat there, too enamored with him to pull back or even think about what she was doing. She simply sat there and watched as Tom took up a long pole and pushed the boat forward with sinewy arms. It was a while before she actually spoke to him.

"Tom, where are you taking me?" she asked, sounding almost like a scared child who was being taken to meet her doom for something she didn't know she had done. Tom was silent for a while before he answered.

"Do not fear, Minerva," he said, not looking back at her. "I will not harm you."

"It is not you I fear," she replied. "It is the darkness I do not like." She turned her head around as she saw the ever shrinking stairs behind them. With a wave of his hand, he brought her attention back to him.

"Do not turn from me, my angel of magic," he said, his voice soft but commanding. "Do not turn to glance behind. Just remember that the Phantom of Hogwarts is here, inside your mind, and all will be well." Minerva merely nodded and continued to sit there in the boat, staring at him.

It seemed to take forever before they finally reached their destination. They were now in a large pool of misty water, which was encompassed by hard stone. There were candles floating everywhere. And as they entered the small 'room', a giant, wrought iron gate closed them in, as if sealing her fate indefinitely. To one side was a large dueling pad, enough room for two people to battle. This was where they would practice for hours on end, and even where Tom himself had created some of his better attacks for which he was so famous for. Right next to it was a desk was a desk, where he wrote many of his letters. It was also where he kept his giant penseive, which was where he kept an eye on everyone in the school… especially Minerva. Straight ahead, there was a grand bed, covered with a green spread, and silver sheets and pillowcases. And, to the right, there were objects, which she guessed to be mirrors, but could only speculate, for they were covered with various cloth-like materials.

As they made their way towards where the dueling pad was, Minerva finally noticed the damp smell which hung in the air. The sewer in which they were floating upon was not helping anything, she soon found out. And yet, for all its flaws, there was something eerily home-like and comforting about it. Minerva would soon conclude that it must be the fact that she knew she was in the presence of her teacher, and felt safe in knowing that he would always watch over her.

They reached the side concrete stone, and Tom jumped off, turning around and offering his hand to Minerva. She took it gladly as he helped her out of the boat. The red dress she had donned when she planned to go out with Albus was light in weight, and reached only to mid calf. Though it had long sleeves, it offered a tantalizing glance and a small amount of cleavage. On her feet were red flat shoes. Altogether, she looked beautiful, but felt very cold. She had not dressed for such an atmosphere, and it was made even clearer when she shivered at the kiss of a light breeze. Tom smiled slightly when he saw this and, taking off his cloak in one swift movement, placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you, Angel," she said. At first, it felt rather odd calling him either "Angel" or "Phantom". He had told her in the beginning that he did not like being called Tom, for it reminded him too much of his past, and although it felt awkward at first, she respected his wishes. But they soon came to be those simple words which brought almost instant strength within her that she never knew she had. He simply smiled at her and led her toward the right side of the dueling mat, where a chalkboard was set against the wall, right next to the penseive which rested upon his desk. It had numerous directions and incantations on it. There were also many spells scribbled on pieces of paper, which he had stuck on the walls.

"Do you know why I have brought you down here, Minerva?" he asked, that smile never leaving his handsome face. Minerva merely shrugged.

"I can only guess, master," she said. This, too, took her some time to get used to. She had never before thought that she would call anyone her master. But the Angel of Magic had been kind to her, and she felt she owed him a lot, including her respect. He was, after all, very intelligent. Tom smiled at her.

"Minerva, you are, by far, the most talented witch of your age. Your talents far exceed those of any other pupil your age. But that does not mean that you can afford to slack off in any areas. There is still much more which you must learn. If you continue to follow my instruction, then you can become great. Perhaps you will be as great as me." Minerva smiled. She did want to become great, and in her eyes, Tom was a great wizard. If she could achieve the level of talent Tom had reached, she would feel happy.

They passed the dueling pad, past the desk, and then reached a high arched mirror. It looked very much similar to the Mirror of Erised which Dumbledore had kept in his office for several years. Unfortunately, the mirror had been moved the previous year, for reasons which no one could say for sure. Minerva had heard him talking once, when she was once his student, about creating something known as the "sorcerer's stone". Other than that, she knew nothing.

"Do you know what this is?" Minerva looked at the mirror and shook her head. Tom smiled. "I'm sure you remember the Mirror of Erised." Minerva nodded. "Well, this is the brother mirror to the Mirror of Erised. This, however, is slightly different. This is the Mirror of H'Siwym. Yes, like the Mirror of Erised, it shows what we really want in life, but there is something else. You see, the Mirror of Erised shows only the individual what he or she most wants in life. But with the Mirror of H'Siwym, all I have to do is press my hand upon the mirror like this and…" With that, he pressed his hand, palm flat, against the frame of top center of the mirror and Minerva watched in amazement as their reflections became rather hazy. Suddenly, right before her eyes, Minerva found something which shocked her more than anything else in her life. There, staring back at her was indeed her reflection, but it was not her at that present moment. It appeared to be life-like, almost like a manikin in a window shop. Minerva felt that if she reached out and touched the manikin, she would feel skin. The fact that it was an exact replica of her was not the only fact which scared her. It was also the fact that it was wearing a wedding dress.

The color drained from her face. Tom wanted her to be his forever, and not just his student. The world around her seemed to be spinning around her and before she knew it, she blacked out. Luckily, Tom saw it coming and was there to catch her before she fell to the ground. He knew the shock would get to her, so it came as no surprise to him when she passed out. So, he picked her up and took her to his bed, making sure to lay her down as gently as possible. He smiled as he looked down at her, bringing a blanket to rest on top of her. She looked so peaceful and looked more like an angel than ever, if that was possible. It took a lot for Tom to pull away and leave her to sleep. Slowly and quietly, he closed the curtains around her so she could have even more privacy. With one last sigh, he turned his back and went over to his desk, passing by a small model of Hogwarts. It served him a great deal like an enchanted map would in that, when opened up, would show where everyone was at any given moment. Currently, it was open and it did show several doll-like figures in various rooms. In the hospital wing, a miniature Rose Pomfrey was standing over a sick student. In the front hall, Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour were bidding each other good night. And finally, in his office, Albus Dumbledore was at his desk, writing furiously, it seemed. No doubt it was something concerning his dear Christine. Tom smiled. The blundering fool. He'd never have her; not as long as Tom could stop him.

_The Next Morning…_

Minerva awoke with a start. She looked around to see that she was no longer in her room, and she slowly began to remember the events of the previous night had unfolded. She remembered teaching the classes the entire day because that ridiculous Jane Umbridge had thrown a fit and stormed out of the castle just as breakfast ended. She remembered her reunion with Albus in her private chambers. And then she remembered the lights dimming, and a voice calling out to her…

She sat up straight as she remembered the Phantom. She remembered… remembered…

Nearby, there was a small music box playing. It was in the shape of a penseive, and attached to it was the figure of a wizard in Persian robes looking into it. As the music played, the wizard, wand in hand, moved its head and hands from side to side, as if staring at the memory of an even long since past. This intrigued Minerva quite a bit. She threw open her bed curtains and thought of what had happened the night before.

_I remember there was mist,_ she thought, _swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat; and in the boat, there was a man._ Her eyes finally rested upon Tom, who was sitting at his desk, scribbling notes and muttering to himself as if he were mad as a hatter. She smiled slightly and stood up, making her way slowly and silently towards the Phantom, who seemed not to have noticed her at all. She pondered, _"Whose was that shape in the shadow? Whose face is there in the mask?_

She marveled at how she had never seen him without that half mask on his face. She hesitated, but only for a moment or two. Then, she swiftly grabbed the mask and pulled it off. Within a matter of seconds, Tom had grabbed at his face and pushed her onto the ground, scaring her out of her wits.

"DAMN YOU!" he cried. "YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA! YOU LITTLE DEMON! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE?" He turned to her and showed her his face. She gasped. His face, the part which was usually covered by the white mask, was the most hideous, most deformed thing she had seen. It looked as though the flesh were melting off of his face. Everything, from the right part of his lip, up his cheek the entire right side of his face, and on his forehead, was burnt, giving him the look of a monster. It was a gross opposition to the side of his face which was human and good-looking. He turned around and continued to storm about. "CURSE YOU! YOU LITTLE LYING DELILAH! YOU LITTLE VIPER, NOW YOU CANNOT EVER BE FREE! DAMN YOU! CURSE YOU!" He hit things off his desk, sending papers flying all over. He then walked to the edge where the water was and breathed in heavily until he had calmed down a bit. It was only then that she dared to speak.

"Tom…" she whispered. He didn't answer for quite a while, the silence piercing. Then, he responded.

"Oh, Minerva, stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle that burns in hell but secretly yearns for Heaven? But Minerva…" he trailed off as he turned to look at her, all the sadness in the world seeming to show through his eyes. Minerva now sincerely regretted ever pulling that blasted mask off his face. She silently bereted herself, but knew that she could never take back what she had done. "Minerva, fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster; this repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty. Oh, Minerva…" He sat next to her on the floor, since she had been too shaken to actually stand up again. Reaching out his hand to her, he waited patiently, his anger now completely subsided. Minerva, with a shaking hand, placed the mask in his hands, feeling worse than she had in a long time and yet, at the same time, relieved that he was no longer angry with her. Slowly, he took the mask from her and replaced it on his head. Once it was replaced, he stood and held out his hand to her.

"Come we must return. That old fool who runs the school will be missing you."

The apprentices were all gathered in the common room, all murmuring about what had happened to Minerva the night before. Where could she have gone? Suddenly, Filch showed up and called them to be quiet. He was the apprentice to the school caretaker.

"We all know where she went," he hissed. "_He_ took her. The Phantom of Hogwarts." There was a rush of whispers and everyone wondered if it was true. They fell silent once again before staring back at Filch. He smiled. He picked up a cloak that had been draped over a chair and threw it over his shoulder. He also picked up a long piece of string and tied it into a hangman's noose. "Like yellow parchment is his skin. A great black whole serves as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso." He teasingly threw it over the neck of Severus, who pulled out his wand to hex Filch. He was stopped by Rose Pomfrey, who had come to pick up her daughter for the day. She motioned for him to put his wand back in his pocket and pulled the mock lasso off of his neck. She looked around at those in the room, all of who had their eyes cast downward as if they had just had their hands caught in the cookie jar.

"Those who speak of what they know find too late that prudent silence is wise." Rose looked at Filch. "Argus Filch, hold your tongue, or he will burn you with the heat of his eyes." With that, she left, Poppy close behind her. The others just looked at each other before going about their day.

**A/N2: FINALLY! I know, I know, I have been so bloody busy lately. But I am on Christmas holidays now, so I might be able to update more. No saying for sure, though. LOL! Well, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, or whatever you're into. LOL! Love ya lots. Always Hopeful**


	5. Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Gaston Leroux (sp?), respectively.**

**A/N: I think people have lost interest in this story, since no one responded to my last chapter. But I shall write this story anyway, no matter what I get or what anyone says. I hope people like this story, though. I have not been getting very man reviews for it, though. Or my other stories, for that matter. Please review, people, no matter what story you are reading. It means a lot to an author, as I'm sure many of you know, since so many of you are authors yourselves. Please review.**

**Chapter Five: Notes…**

The others were, indeed, searching for Minerva McGonagall. Albus himself had had little sleep, wondering where on earth Minerva could have gone. It wasn't like her to just simply disappear, especially from a room which had been locked from the outside. Where had she gone? He was so worried about her, especially since she had been talking rather unusually about some phantom which everyone was absolutely convinced was running the school. It was just not right, and he had to talk with Fudge and Scrimgeour about it. In fact, that was the reason why he had owled them the night before to come to the school early the next morning.

Ooooooooooo

As it was, Rufus and Cornelius were on their way to the school, though separately. Cornelius remained back at the ministry for just a moment longer while Rufus entered Hogwarts. He was furious. Not only had Professor Umbridge left in a great huff, but her apprentice, Minerva McGonagall, had also disappeared. This all had to happen on the day when there was to be a conference between members of the ministry and the school was to take place. The teachers and their apprentices would be presenting their plans and ideas on how to improve this school year over last year. And to make matters worse, the ministry was being plagued with notes from a mysterious being. He opened up a copy of the Daily Prophet. There, in big bold letters, was the headline: **"Mystery After Welcome Back Feast". "Mystery of Apprentice Flight". "Mystified, Ministry says. We Suspect Foul Play".**

Rufus was angry, and his thoughts were proof of that. It wasn't long before he began muttering to himself, appearing to the house elves as one who is crazed.

"First, Jane leaves, and now Minerva? What a way to run a school. Half your staff disappears, and yet, it seems to be what fascinates everyone." He continued his mutterings alone until he was met by Cornelius. He headed straight up to Rufus with an angered look upon his face.

"This is damnable, Rufus, simply damnable!" He threw a copy of the newspaper at Rufus' feet. "Soon, we shall be out of all our staff _and_ their apprentices. Is this what we are to expect from our school? That's what we bought, isn't it? A wizard's school?" Rufus huffed. They were now at the foot of the giant staircase. He leaned against the banister.

"Well, there is no use shouting about it," he said.

"Why the bloody hell not?" cried Cornelius. Rufus held up his hand and looked around.

"Cornelius, please do not shout like that," he whispered, still looking around. He then looked at his partner. "First of all, the students are here. Second of all, this _is_ publicity, isn't it? After all, I've always said that there is no such thing as bad publicity. And it's the best sort of publicity we could ever ask for: free! What could be better than that?" Cornelius looked at him, dumbfounded.

"How about _our teaching staff?_" he hissed back, his voice as low as Rufus'.

"But have you seen the queue of people lining up around Hogwarts to see what it's like inside? That could bring more students to this school, bringing in more galleons than we have ever made in our lives." He then noticed what Cornelius had in his hand. "Oh, so it seems you've got a letter as well?" Cornelius looked down and read what he had.

"It says, 'Dear Cornelius, what a charming Welcoming Feast and first day. Minerva was, quite frankly, a great success. We were hardly bereft when Jane Umbridge left. Otherwise, the others were enchanting, yet that bloody potions master was a mess. No wonder he is married to that insufferable Jane.'" Rufus snorted as he opened his note as well.

"'Dear Rufus, this is just a brief note to remind you that my salary has not been paid. Send it to my picture in the Room of Requirement in care of the school ghost. No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!" He folded up the note and sighed. "Who would have the gall to send this?"

"No doubt someone who has gone daft in the head," replied Cornelius. He took the note from his partner, opened it, and looked them both over. "These are both signed 'S.G.'. Who the hell is he?" He looked angrily at Rufus.

"School Ghost?" he suggested. They both sighed. "This would be amusing if I were not part of it. There is someone terrorizing the school, and he wants money on top of it? If I wanted this much trouble, I could just let Peeves roam freely, and I could get him for free." He sighed.

"He is clearly quite insane," sighed Cornelius.

"Where is she, gentlemen?" They turned and saw Albus Dumbledore walk through the giant double doors.

"Who? Jane?" asked Rufus. Albus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of coarse not, you oaf, Minerva?" he cried.

"Well, how would we know where the bloody hell she is?" asked Rufus. "She's gone, just like Jane Umbridge."

"We've been looking all over for Jane, so Minerva is not exactly the first one on our list," huffed Cornelius. Albus didn't appreciate Cornelius' attitude, but didn't think to comment on it just then.

"Which one of you two sent me this note?" he asked, handing out another note. It was small and white, just like the other two. Cornelius took it and began to read it.

"'Do not fear for Miss McGonagall. The angel of magic has her under his wing. Make no mistake to see her again.'" They all looked at each other, confused. The silence was punctured by Jane, who was bursting through the door, Professor Miller, the potions master, close behind her.

"Where is he?" she cried.

"Whatever now?" muttered Cornelius.

"Ah, welcome back Miss Umbridge," smiled Rufus. "It's so good to see you back. We've been looking everywhere for you." She ignored his welcome and his comment as she strode up to Albus.

"I have your letter, Professor Dumbledore, and I do not like it one bit." Albus sighed. He really did not care to talk to this pompous woman just now.

"What exactly is it that I was supposed to have written to you?" he asked. She handed him the note she had in her hand, which looked exactly like the other ones. Albus took it and opened it. "'Your days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are numbered. Miss McGonagall shall be taking your place at the Ministry Conference tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place.'" Jane was literally fuming. It looked as though she were about to explode, so Cornelius and Rufus decided that it would be better if they diverted her attention away from Albus. If not, they might have another battle raging on in the castle. So, they each walked over and stood on either side of Jane, each taking an arm.

"That is preposterous," mumbled Cornelius.

"Absolutely insane," agreed Rufus. "I say, there have been far too many notes for my taste. And most of them are about Minerva." He added that last part with a frown.

"You're right, Rufus," said Cornelius. "It seems to me that all we've heard since we came is Miss McGonagall's name, and quite frankly, I am sick of it."

"Excuse me, Mr. Scrimgeour, Mr. Fudge?" They all turned around.

"Now what?" cried Rufus, who was having a lot of trouble keeping his temper in check. He wanted to strangle whoever it was who was interrupting their discussion, but reminded himself to reign in his anger.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I just thought you might want to know that Miss McGonagall has returned," replied Rose Pomfrey. Albus smiled as he took a step towards her.

"Where is she now?" he asked, more relieved than he had felt in quite a long time. He loved Minerva, and he was glad that she was back.

"She is in her room now, Headmaster," she replied.

"I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned," Rufus huffed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"May I see her?" inquired Albus, ignoring Rufus' comment.

"No, I am sorry Headmaster, but you cannot. She does not wish to see anyone," said Rose. "But I do have a note, sir, from the school ghost." Albus walked quickly to her side and took her note. Well, there seemed to be quite a few notes for everyone to read. Rufus, in turn, took the note from Albus and began reading it aloud.

"'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my school is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Minerva McGonagall has returned to you, and I am anxious to see her career should progress. At the meeting, you shall therefore make Jane the assistant, the silent one, and put Minerva in the role of Transfiguration expert. The expert calls for charm and appeal, as well as intellect. The roll of the assistant is silent, which makes my plan, in a word, ideal.

'I shall watch the meeting from my normal portrait in the Room of Requirement which shall be kept empty for me from the other portrait figures. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination shall occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, S.G.'" Everyone looked at each other.

"Minerva!" cried Jane. Everyone looked at her. "Can't you see what is going on here? This is all some sort of plot to launch Minerva into a career that I have built all by myself." Albus had to stop himself from rolling her eyes. Jane shot him an evil look. "I know who sent this. The headmaster, her lover."

"Lover?" cried Cornelius, looking at Albus. He walked over to him. "Albus, is this true?"

"Absolutely not!" cried Albus. "I have not touched Minerva."

"You seemed incredibly comfortable with her last night," grumbled Jane, folding her arms across her chest.

"I beg your pardon?" he hissed. She simply shot a glare at him. She moved up to as though she were going to slap him, but instead, she walked away from him.

"Remember who now signs your checks, Professor," said Albus in a dangerously low voice.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "I quit!" With that, she moved past him and headed for her rooms. So much for the better, Albus thought. Unfortunately, Rufus and Cornelius did not share his point of view.

"Now look what you've done," hissed Cornelius, following after Jane. Rufus made to follow them and then stopped next to Albus.

"Honestly, the nerve," he said before he continued to go on. Albus simply rolled his eyes and left. He had some thinking to do.

Ooooooooooo

Jane stormed through the halls of Hogwarts. She was absolutely boiling over.

"How can they do this to me? ME?" she cried. "I, Jane Umbridge, who practically raised the bar in the field of Transfiguration. And now, look at what they do me."

"Professor Umbridge!" She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know who was calling her. Instead of answering, however, she just continued on. Rufus and Cornelius caught up with her and began to plead with her to stay.

"Please reconsider," said Rufus.

"We beseech you, dear lady, do not go," agreed Cornelius.

"It is too late," hissed Jane. "You have rebuked me, replaced me, and quite literally threw me out the door. It is obvious how much you want Minerva McGonagall to replace me!" She said Minerva's name in a disgusted tone. She practically spit it out as if it were acid.

"We do not want Minerva McGonagall for the position of Transfiguration professor," implored Cornelius.

"We want you," pleaded Rufus. Jane suddenly stopped and looked at the two men. She stared long and hard at the two men before answering.

"Are you absolutely sure you want me to stay?" she asked, pointing a long finger at Cornelius.

"Absolutely," said Rufus. She turned her heated gaze, and her finger, on him.

"And you will _never_ allow Minerva McGonagall to take my place?" she asked.

"Not as long as you still want the position," said Cornelius. She looked at him. She was growing annoyed at the fact that whenever she asked one of them a question the other one would answer. Why couldn't they ever speak when they were spoken to? Straightening up, she breathed heavily through her nostrils a few times before answering.

"Very well then," she said. "I accept your apology and will stay." Even though neither one of them did not remember offering an apology, they smiled and kissed her hand.

"Thank you so much," they said before backing away. They looked at each other. Even though the notes seemed to be some sort of hoax to get Minerva into Jane's job, they were still not sure if they were doing the wise thing. On the one hand, how could they replace Jane Umbridge without getting screamed at, bruised, and perhaps murdered by Jane Umbridge herself? But on the other hand, what would this unknown school ghost do should the neglect to do what was told of them to do? Neither one of them knew, nor did either one of them want to find out.

**A/N2: Okay, I tried somewhat to deviate from using too many of the same lyrics in the play as I possibly could. Did it work? I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. But I promise I shall try to do my best with the next chapter. Read long and prosper! Always Hopeful**


	6. Ill Muto

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera. If I did… I'd be rich. Oh, and the lyrics from the stage play belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and whoever else helped him write the lyrics. If you thought that I owned any of it… You are the weakest link, good bye!**

**A/N: (Falls upon a chaise, places hand upon forehead, and sighs). Oh, woe is me, woe is me! I fear I shall never fulfill my dream of being a Hollywood starlet… (Looks left, looks right). Anyone buying it? Hahaha! Okay, I guess not. I never thought that I would be a good actress. I suppose I never wanted to be one, anyway. I hope you like this next chapter. It's the chapter before my favorite chapter! Hehe. I heart the next chapter, which shall be "All I Ask Of You". I can't wait!**

**Chapter Six: Ill Muto…**

It was around seven o' clock in the evening and all the ministry officials had found their way into the Room of Requirement. The teachers were there as well, and everyone was settling into their seats. On the walls, the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses were all discussing quietly among themselves about the meeting which was about to commence. The main topic for their discussions was whether or not the phantom of the school would show up. Phineas Nigellus simply shook his head as he passed each and every one of these gossipmongers. There was no use discussing the situation because there was no phantom.

He looked around at all the people gathered around in the Room of Requirement. There seemed to be quite a few here today. Even the portraits had taken to showing up. Apparently, this was some big meeting. Phineas had only heard about it a few days earlier. This could be mainly attributed to the fact that he spent a great deal of his time in his portrait in his summer house. At least, it was his summer house before he died.

And now, as he looked around at the portraits which hung in the room, he saw that there was nowhere else that he could sit. Every available seat was taken, and even a few witches and wizards had resigned themselves to the floor. He sniffed arrogantly. There was no way _he_ was going to sit on the floor like some common wizard. He looked around for some trace of a respectable seat. Then, he smiled. His eyes landed upon a portrait… completely empty. It stood right apart from the other portraits, right in the center of the wall. It faced the stage which had been created for the sole purpose of allowing the teachers and their apprentices to speak to the public. Perfect! That's where he would sit.

He made his way quickly to the portrait. He wanted to get there before anyone else did. One was for sure: he wasn't intent on sharing his portrait with anyone. So, he was happy when he had managed to get there before anyone else had. Albus noticed this and walked up to the portrait.

"Do you really think this wise, Phineas?" he asked as he gazed up at the portrait. Phineas looked at him as though he were daft.

"Well, Albus, it would appear as though there are no other seats available," he said. Albus looked around to see that Phineas was correct and smiled. He looked back up at the portrait.

"Alright, just be careful, my friend," he said. With that, he went to stand in front of the group which had assembled there. When silence fell, he addressed them. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Albus Dumbledore, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Everyone clapped. When the applause died down, Albus looked around the room. "Thank you. Hogwarts welcomes you. Now, it is my pleasure top present to you the wonderful staff of witches and wizards who teach here, many of whom are some of the most talented I've had the pleasure of meeting and I will be glad to work alongside each and every one of them.

"Tonight, some of the finest witches and wizards, along with their apprentices, shall be discussing what they plan on teaching this year and how they hope to improve this year over the previous years. With a lot of work, and perhaps with a little help from generous contributors such as yourselves, our school shall become the most powerful and most celebrated of all." Once again, everyone clapped and Albus walked off the stage to take his seat in the front row, next to Cornelius.

The first teacher up was Joshua Miller and his apprentice, Severus Snape. They started out their speech, as all presenters would be, by doing a little demonstration. Severus handed each of the required ingredients to Joshua as he needed them. It was clear that Severus longed to make the potion himself, but he knew that the only way he could get near the cauldron to do the mixing and stirring was if Joshua deemed ready. And by the way Joshua was teaching him, that day wouldn't come for a really long time.

Next came Rose Pomfrey. She was accompanied by her daughter, Poppy, who was as nervous as she could be. She was practically shaking as she helped her mother with the demonstration, which was to show how to correctly care for a child who had been hit by a stray spell. One of the first year students had offered to help, and he was having fun pretending to be ill. He made a few jokes, two of which resulted in Rose almost smacking him on the back of the head. The only reason why she did not was because she was in front of a room of people, some of whom were ready to make considerable donations. With the money, she could get the money the hospital wing needed.

Then, it was Jane Umbridge's turn. By now, it was nearing eight o' clock in the evening. Jane walked up in front of the others with Minerva close behind her. Jane looked around the room with a smug smile upon her face. She cast a disgusted glance at Minerva, who was setting up what they needed for the demonstration, and then looked back at those who were watching her.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," she said. "It is a pleasure to be in front of such a prestigious crowd as this. I would like to thank you all again for coming here tonight and cannot wait to show you all the sort of things I have planned for our Transfiguration course this term." They clapped as Minerva fought the urge to roll her eyes. What was she talking about? Jane didn't come up with any of these theories. She, Minerva McGonagall, had. Jane just enjoyed taking all the credit for the theories that Minerva spent hours upon hours testing, disregarding, and testing again. But Minerva never said a word. What could she do? She was only an apprentice.

"Tonight, I thought I would show you a few of the spells I feel should be taught to some of the more advanced Transfiguration students. Minerva, my wand." Minerva walked up and handed Jane her wand. She would have said something, but Jane had told her before the meeting that she was not to talk at all. Normally, Minerva would have fought back, but she thought better. Jane Umbridge was not someone you wanted to cross swords with.

Jane took her wand out of Minerva's hand, careful not to touch Minerva's hand. Minerva hated it when she did that. Jane Umbridge thought everyone at Hogwarts was beneath her… even Albus, the new headmaster. Turning back to the audience, Jane smiled.

"I shall now transform my assistant into an animal." She turned to Minerva, who was now sitting on a stool. She was not looking forward to being transformed into an animal; especially when she was perfectly capable of doing that herself. She was the youngest registered animagus in years. Surly she needed no help from this Neanderthal. Nevertheless, she sat there, waiting for Jane to transform. As Jane faced her and pulled back her wand, prepared to hit Minerva with a spell. However, she never had the chance to. The lights in the chandelier began to flicker dangerously and the voice of Tom could be heard throughout the room.

"Did I not instruct that the main portrait in this room was to remain empty?" Everyone looked around, panicked. They all looked at the main portrait where Phineas was now standing. He looked around the portrait, but could see no one.

"He's here: the phantom of the school," whispered Poppy to her mother as they sat in the back with the other apprentices. Rose looked at her daughter and placed a finger to her lips, silently telling her to keep quiet.

"It's him," whispered Minerva under her breath. She, too, was looking at the main portrait. Would he appear there now? No, he wouldn't. He may be in the room, but he would remain invisible to those in the room. Jane looked at Minerva and narrowed her eyes.

"Your part is silent, little toad," she whispered. But Tom heard her and sneered to himself.

"A toad, madam?" he asked to himself. "I think it is you who are the toad." With a wave of his wand, he cast a silent spell upon Jane and left the room. However, his exit had not gone unnoticed. The assistant caretaker, Argus Filch, had seen his shadow and decided to follow him. As he left the room, Argus saw the corner of the phantom's cloak disappear around a corner. Argus followed him. But when he turned the corner, he came face to face with the horrifying face of Tom Riddle.

"It's you," he gasped. "You _are_ real." But before he could turn and run, Tom sneered and wrapped his magical lasso around the caretaker-in-training's neck.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Jane had regained her composure and was prepared to continue with her speech.

"Like I was saying," she said, "I have every intention of-." She never did finish her sentence. Instead of what she had intended to say, a loud croak escaped from her lips. Covering her lips, she looked around, wide-eyed. Low murmurs spread throughout those gathered in the room. What was going on? Jane cleared her throat and tried again.

"I have every inten-_CROAK!"_ She covered her mouth once again. She tried again. Another croak. Again and again, she croaked whenever she tried to speak. Tears of anger and fright fell down her face as she quickly ran off the stage and ran out of the room of requirement. The entire time, the sound of the phantom's laughter cold be heard, ringing throughout the room.

"Behold, she is singing to bring down the chandelier!" he cried. As he said those words, the chandelier began to shake violently.

Cornelius and Rufus looked at each other. This was not good at all. As the room began to buzz with chatter, they stood and ran onto the stage, hoping to do some damage control.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down," called Rufus, holding up his hands. They waited until the talking had died down before they continued. He looked up at the main portrait, which was now empty. "The meeting shall continue in ten minutes time when the Transfiguration portion shall be covered by Miss Minerva McGonagall." He grabbed Minerva by the hand and brought her center stage. Fear covered her face as she realized she would have to speak in front of all these people. Children she could handle. But possible investors? That scared her. Rufus released her and motioned with his head to go prepare herself. She nodded and left the room, hoping to gather her thoughts before she had to do what Jane had been scheduled to do.

"In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen," said Cornelius in an attempt to keep them busy, "we shall have our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Adam O'Malley, and his apprentice, Quirrel. Adam, your speech, NOW!"

As Adam and his apprentice scrambled to gather themselves up and present what they had, Minerva was speaking with Rose.

"Rose," she whispered, "I don't know if I can do this." They were standing right outside the door, which lead to the room of requirement. Rose rested a hand upon Minerva's cheek.

"You must, my dear," she said. "Everything that he does is for you. I know it might scare you now, but please believe me when I say that he is only trying to help you." This did not settle Minerva any, but she figured that Rose might know what she was talking about. After all, Rose had raised her since the death of her father. Rose would never do anything to harm her. Minerva bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"I know, Madam Pomfrey," she said. Rose held up a red rose with a black ribbon around it and Minerva's breath caught in her throat. She reached out and took the rose. With a deep sigh, she hugged Rose and went inside. That was when it happened.

"AAAAHHHH!" The moment Minerva and Rose entered the room, there was pandemonium. They looked towards the stage and both nearly fainted at the sight. Argus Filch, the apprentice caretaker, hung there, his foot mere inches above Quirrel's face, a noose around his throat. But it was no ordinary lasso. It was the phantom's lasso. How did they know? The rope was not tied to anything. No rail… no pole… It was just suspended in mid-air, with Argus Filch at the end of it.

People jumped from their seats as Argus was suddenly freed from the rope and fell onto the stage. The rope, no longer sporting any knots, disappeared into thin air. No one knew where it went, nor did they care. Men and women were practically climbing over each other to get out.

"Minerva! Minerva!" She snapped out of her state when she felt Albus' hand upon her arm. He pulled her out of the room and began to lead her up the stairs. "Come with me. We'll go to the Astronomy Tower."

"No," said Minerva, stopping him. He looked at her, confused. "To the Great Lake, we'll be safe there." With that, she pulled him by the hand and led him as quickly as she could to the Great Lake.

**A/N2: Okay, I know in the play that they went to the roof, but I thought about it and couldn't think of how they could get onto the roof of the castle. I almost had them go to the Astronomy Tower, but then I have plans for that later. Please forgive me if you don't like that idea. But I promise, I'll do my best to make it up to you guys later, in the next chapter. Always Hopeful**


	7. All I Ask of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera. Please don't tell me that any of you actually believed for an instant that I could possibly ever own any of it.**

**A/N: Okay, well, what can I say? Thank you very much for your interest in this story. I hope you continue to read it. It would mean an awful lot if I received more reviews. The more I get, the more I am inclined to write for you. I warn you now, though, that this is not my best chapter to date, even though it is my favorite part of the movie. You have now been warned. Hugs and kisses.**

**Chapter Seven: All I Ask of You…**

Minerva led Albus out of the hectic castle and into the fresh night air. She was still clutching the rose Tom had given her as she quickly assessed her scenery. The air smelled sweet, like fresh cut grass. There was dew upon the ground as they quickly ran across the wet grass, the blades folding easily underneath their weight. They were almost to the lake when they noticed several other people were already there. Minerva looked around, hoping to find some place of solitude for her and Albus. Then, a thought struck her.

"This way," she breathed, taking his hand in hers and leading him towards the Quidditch pitch. She would lead him there, away from prying eyes. She wanted absolute privacy with him.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Albus, though he had a hunch he knew.

"The Quidditch pitch," she replied, not bothering to look back at him.

"Why are we going there?" he asked.

"Because we can't go back there." Her voice was rushed, her steps quick. Albus was growing more and more worried as his concern and fear overshadowing all other emotions, threatening to overtake him completely.

"Why not?" he asked. His thoughts were a mess and he tried desperately to sort out all that had happened and what Minerva was now trying to tell him.

"He'll kill me for sure," Minerva replied. She was not wholly sure that that was what Tom would do, but she wasn't willing to wait around and find out. She knew that if Tom found her talking to Albus and telling him all she knew about him, the outcome would not be good for her.

"But Minerva, we must return," said Albus. Then, her words penetrated his brain. "What do you mean he'll kill you? Minerva, be still now!" He tried to stop her, but she pulled her hand out of his and continued to walk into the Quidditch pitch. They entered and were now on the sidelines. Minerva looked all around to ensure that they were alone.

"I don't want to go back now," she whispered. "His eyes will find me there."

"Whose eyes?" asked Albus. He was tired of not having any direct answers.

"_His_ eyes, Albus," she whispered. She was now circling the entirety of the Quidditch pitch. She wanted to make sure there was no one hiding in the shadows. It was, after all, getting rather dark and she wasn't sure if they were alone. "He's a very dangerous man. At least, I _think_ he's a man."

"What do you mean you _think_ he's a man?" asked Albus.

"Oh, I don't know what I mean," she breathed, growing panicked. "All I know is that the Phantom of Hogwarts will kill and kill again. He will never stop." Albus caught her by the arm and forced her to look at him.

"Then we'll leave this place," he said. "Forget all about Hogwarts. We'll go somewhere else, far from here."

"It won't matter where we are, Albus," she whispered. "His eyes will find me, no matter where we are. Those haunting eyes will follow me to the ends of the earth." Her expression was pained and Albus could see that. He slowly loosened his grip on her arm, but did not let her go.

"How do you know?" he asked. "How do you know unless you try?" Minerva looked at him with saddened eyes. "Minerva, there _is_ no Phantom of Hogwarts."

"Albus, I've been there," she said. "I've been to his world of unending night. It is a place where the daylight dissolves into darkness. And, Albus, I've seen him. I will never forget that sight. I can never escape from that face, so distorted and deformed it was hardly a face in the darkness." Albus let her go as he listened to what she said. Minerva's eyes became misty and clouded, as though she was in a trance. When it seemed as though she had forgotten he was there, she turned and began to walk to the center of the pitch.

"But his voice filled my head with a strange, sweet sound. In the night, there was music in my mind. Through magic my soul began to soar. And I heard as I've never heard before."

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more," Albus interjected. He walked up behind her, but she was still in her trance. It was as though she hadn't heard him at all.

"Yet hi eyes hold all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes both comfort and adore." Albus grabbed her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"Minerva…" he whispered. She looked at him, coming out of her trance. She smiled at him. She was about to say something when they heard a soft voice speak.

"Minerva… Minerva…" Minerva and Albus looked around.

"What was that?" asked Minerva.

"I don't know," admitted Albus. Had either of them bothered to look upwards, into the teacher's box, they would have seen Tom, sitting up there, watching them. Instead, they looked at each other and stared. Albus placed a hand upon her cheek.

"I say, no more talk of this phantom business. Alright? No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, no one can harm you. Not even the 'Phantom of Hogwarts'." He didn't know what kind of comfort his words would offer her, but he knew he had to try. Minerva slowly nodded as she slowly, and without thinking about it, dropped the rose she had been carrying in her hand. This was a devastating blow to Tom, who was still watching from his perch above. How could she forget him already?

"I'll try, Albus," she whispered, but she knew it was an empty promise. She knew she could not promise him what he was asking of her, but she knew she had to try. She sighed as she looked around. "All I want is freedom: a world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to guard me and to guide me." Albus smiled as he listened to her words, relief flooding over him. She loved him as well, and now he knew it.

"That's all I ask of you," he whispered. Leaning in, he kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss was light and soft, but spoke volumes. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

Tom watched from his hidden spot in the teacher's box. Every second of that kiss tore through him, causing his heart to ache. How could she do this to him? He had given her everything she could ever want, and yet…

The kiss finally ended with both Albus and Minerva feeling lighter than they could ever remember feeling. It had been a long time since their hearts felt this light, and they wanted it to last.

"Anywhere you go let me go too," whispered Albus, resting his forehead against hers. She nodded.

"I promise," she said. "Love me, that's all I ask of you."

"What else is there?" Albus asked jokingly. They both laughed. They both whispered words and phrases to each other.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime."

"Say the word and I will follow you."

"Share each day with me…"

"…each night…"

"…each morning."

It was only then that they heard the chatter of people running past the Quidditch field that they even bothered to look up. Minerva sighed as she pulled away from Albus.

"I must go," she whispered. "They'll wonder where I am. Wait for me, Albus."

"Where?" he asked.

"By my rooms," she whispered, looking back at him. He nodded.

"Minerva, I love you," he said. Her smile spread to her eyes this time.

"I love you too," she replied. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her side as she walked out of the Quidditch pitch. "Prepare a portkey. Meet me at the door. We'll go away for a little while, even if it is just for the weekend."

"Alright," replied Albus. They left the Quidditch pitch, not once seeing Tom from his spot in the teacher's box. Once he knew they were gone, he made his way to the center of the Quidditch pitch where Minerva had dropped the rose he had given her. He picked it up and looked at it. The black ribbon was resting perfectly around the middle of it. Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he looked down at it. He loved Minerva, too. And now she was following Albus. He was not worthy, in Tom's opinion. The sight of them entered his mind and he began to lament.

"I gave you my magic, made your skills take wing, and now… how you've repaid me. Denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he saw you teach. Minerva… Minerva…" He began to cry as he pressed the rose to his nose. The images of Minerva and Albus together flooded his memory, and as their words penetrated his brain, he felt his heart tear. He remembered every word they had said.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime."_

_"Say the word and I will follow you."_

_"Share each day with me…"_

_"…each night…"_

_"…each morning."_

Just remembering their words enraged Tom. How could she do this? He did not know. He fell to his knees, looked up into the air, and shouted out as loud as he possibly could.

"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you! GO!" With a wave of his hand, the chandelier in the Room of Requirement fell, narrowly missing Cornelius and Rufus' feet. They looked at each other, speechless. The entire stage began to burn. Luckily, there were plenty of guards and ministry officials there to put it out before it got out of hand.

Things were really heating up now.

**A/N2: Okay, I know, perhaps I could have done better, but I'm tired right now and I have a headache. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. If you did, I'm sorry. I mean, I'm glad. Hehe. Thanks for reading. Always Hopeful**


	8. Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Gaston Leroux, and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to those few reviewers. If they didn't review, I'd take down the story for lack of interest. So thanks so much to those few reviewers who keep me going. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter Eight: Masquerade…**

It had been nearly four months since the horrible meeting and it was now time for the Yule Ball. Everyone was fully aware and believing in the Phantom of Hogwarts, but that did not stop their spirit of the New Year. The only problem was that none of them knew what to do. So, Albus and the ministers had decided that they would throw a New Years Eve Ball at the school while all the students had gone home for the holidays. They hoped everything would go on as planned in an attempt to make everything seem normal. They were sure they could pull it off. Besides, they hadn't seen or heard from the phantom since that fateful night, when he had murdered Argus Filch. In a sort of commemoration of no longer having to put up with the phantom, Albus decided that the New Years Eve Ball should be a masquerade of sorts.

All the students had gathered there and they were really excited to have the chance to dress up. Several of the ministry officials had been invited, as well as a few other witches and wizards high on the social ladder. Everyone was arriving, and outside the doors to the Great Hall, two figures met.

"Cornelius?" one asked. He was dressed in a skeleton outfit.

"Rufus?" the shorter one replied. He, too, was dressed as a skeleton. They both lifted up their masks and laughed. Both turning, they walked side by side into the Great Hall where others were already dancing and drinking, all in beautiful costumes of the most elaborate kind.

"Cornelius, I must say this is such a charming party," smiled Rufus.

"The prologue to a bright new year," Cornelius agreed, a smile upon his face.

"What a night, I'm impressed." Rufus was looking around at the wonderful decorations, and it was clear to him that Albus had spared no expense in making the school look bright and warm and welcoming.

"Well, one does ones best," replied Cornelius. He lifted two champagne glasses off a floating tray and handed one to Rufus, who gladly accepted it. "Here's to us." They clinked glasses and sipped.

"I must say that it's a shame that 'phantom' fellow can't be here." They both chuckled at the joke Rufus had made in an attempt to keep things light. It worked, because they continued to laugh merrily before they decided it was time to mingle with the others who had attended.

All around, there were people dancing and drinking and laughing at seemingly invisible jokes. It was almost impossible to tell who was who unless one spoke directly to each other. It seemed as though a long time had passed since anyone from the school was able to meet up with another from the school. But there was one point in the festivities when Scrimgeour, Fudge, Madam Pomfrey, Poppy Pomfrey, Umbridge, and Miller were all together. They were standing where the long teacher's table usually sat and they all smiled as they looked out and surveyed all the people who had come, all of whom were dancing and laughing and paying those six no mind at all.

"What a night," smiled Rose, who was dressed as an Egyptian queen, bearing a striking resemblance to Cleopatra.

"What a crowd," breathed Poppy, who was dressed like a swan. She had rarely seen crowds as big as this one gathered in one room.

"Makes you glad," Cornelius put in. He puffed out his chest in a sign of pride. He acted as though it were his doing that brought everyone here tonight and not Albus'. Oh well, if it made him happy, everyone assessed.

"Makes you proud," agreed Rufus. "All the crème de la crème, here, in our very own school."

"Watching us watching them," said Jane, that horrible sneer upon her face.

"And all our fears are in the past," smiled Poppy. Rose was not so sure, but she said nothing. True, they had not heard much from the phantom, but she had learned a long time ago not to be deceived by appearances. Who knew where or when he'd show up? No one, not even her. So she decided to let them have their fun before going around dispelling their hopes of never seeing the phantom again.

"Can you believe it?" asked Cornelius. "Four months of relief and delight."

"Four great months of Elysian peace," smiled Rufus.

"And we can breathe again," agreed Rose, clutching her stomach.

"No more notes," said Carlotta. This really pleased her.

"No more ghost," breathed Joshua. Cornelius lifted his glass in the others.

"Here's a toast to a prosperous year." The others lifted their glasses in the air.

"To the new chandelier," said Rufus. They all looked up at the chandelier, which now rested above their heads. They were originally going to put it in the room of requirement, but then decided against it since they were afraid the phantom would show up again and cause it to fall during another meeting.

"And may its splendor never fade," toasted Jane. They all took a drink of their champagne and smiled at each other.

"What a blessed relief," said Rufus.

"And what a masquerade," toasted Rose.

Meanwhile, Minerva was having a little trouble. She had been dancing with several men that night. Normally, this would have pleased her, to be the center of attention, even if it were for only one night. But it seemed that so many of the young men she danced with her replicas of the phantom, and it scared her more than it annoyed her. She didn't want to take that chance that she might be dancing with the real one. She was dressed like an angel with wings that fluttered about every now and again. She was incredibly relieved when the next hand to grab hers was Albus'. He spun her around and she actually giggled, something he had not heard her do in quite a while. He pulled her off to a corner to get her a drink. He was dressed like a medieval knight, without the shiny armor.

"Oh, my wonderful knight," she teased. He bowed to her.

"My lady," he smiled, handing her a glass of champagne. She took it and took a small sip. She then began to play with the necklace around her neck, which she often did. It was a long, silver chain with a ring on the end. It was a beautiful gold ring with a large diamond in the middle and an emerald on either side.

"Think of it, a secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it." She smiled as she toyed with the ring around her neck. Albus had proposed some months earlier, and she had accepted gladly. He set his glass down, as did she.

"But why is it secret, what have we to hide?" He leaned in to kiss Minerva, but she pulled back, looking around.

"Please let's not fight," she breathed.

"Minerva, you're free," he said. He could tell that she was still scared of that man or phantom or whatever he was.

"Wait until the time is right," she said, placing her hand upon his cheek.

"When will that be?" asked Albus. He wanted to be mad with her, but he knew he couldn't. He understood her fear, and he knew that it would be a while before she felt totally comfortable and able to enjoy her life with him. "It's an engagement, not a crime. Minerva, what are you afraid of?" He knew all too well what she was scared of, but he thought there was a slight chance that she was afraid to let anyone know of their actual engagement. He was, after all, quite a bit older than she was, and he knew what people might say or think. But he didn't care.

"Nothing," she lied. He knew it was a lie, but neither one of them cared to argue. Especially not on a night like tonight. So instead, he pulled her out onto the dance floor and they began to dance.

Barely five minutes had passed before the lights began to flicker dangerously. The music, as well as the dancers, began to slow and then eventually stopped. They all looked around in question, wondering what could possibly be interrupting their party. Suddenly, the lights went out completely and everyone was left in the dark. Then, when the lights came back on, there was a lone figure standing in front of them where the teachers usually sat during the school year. The figure was dressed like the Red Death, but they all knew who it really was. It was him, the Phantom of Hogwarts. Just when they were sure they were rid of him, he appeared, looking more dangerous than he ever had. Everyone back away slightly as he took a few steps towards them.

"Why so silent good messieurs?" he asked. No one knew why he had suddenly begun to say 'messieurs' as opposed to 'gentlemen', but Minerva guessed it was because several of the attendees were French. But the reasoning behind his change of wording was not first and foremost on her mind. She was too busy trying to remember how to breathe to really care what he said and exactly how he said it.

"Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score: Don Juan Triumphant!" With that, he threw a large stack of sheet music at Rufus and Cornelius' feet.

"Why the devil do we need an opera?" asked Cornelius before he could stop himself. Tom turned to him.

"Surely you have not forgotten the festival which is held every February, have you?" he asked in a mock innocent voice. "Surely it is the highlight of the year for the social elite in the wizarding world. And I would most certainly hope that you would not have forgotten, since our dear Headmaster-," pointing over to Albus, who was standing there, stunned, "-is kind enough to offer to hold it here, at Hogwarts. Isn't that right, Albus?" Albus wanted to say something, but Minerva stopped him by placing a hand upon his hand and shaking her head slowly. She knew it would be futile to go against Tom, and she did not want to see Albus as the next victim. He obeyed, but only barely. Tom sneered at him, leaving Albus angry and frozen to the bone.

"I'd advise you to comply, my instructions should be clear. Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier." He motioned to the new chandelier above.

"Minerva?" whispered Albus as he felt her leave his side and begin to walk to Tom. He could not understand why she was doing so, but it soon became clear that she was, once again, in a trance of some sort. He wanted to jump in front of her and threaten the Phantom, but he was stopped by a hand upon his shoulder. He turned around and saw Rose Pomfrey shaking her head and holding him back. He made to argue with her, but she pressed a finger to her lips. He looked back to Minerva helplessly as she continued to make her way to the Phantom, who was beckoning to her with just a finger. When she finally was close enough to touch him, he reached out his hand and tore the necklace from her neck. She gasped as she came out of her trance and stared at him unbelievingly, her hand around her neck as she felt the immediate loss of her engagement ring.

"Your chains are still mine, you will sing for me!" With that, he wrapped his cloak around him and disappeared. What did that mean, she would _sing_ for him? She did not know, nor did she care. She looked around at all the people who were, in turn, staring at her. She did not want them to see her cry, so she ran from the Great Hall and through the halls. She had to get to her room before she broke down in a large crowd like a baby.

Albus wanted desperately to follow her, and was about to, when he caught sight of Rose making an exit through the side door which stood just behind the teacher's area. He hadn't even realized she had let go of his shoulder. He made his way across the floor, which now played host to extremely confused party guests, and out the door. He had to ask Rose Pomfrey what she knew of the Phantom, and if he guessed correctly, she knew much more than she let on.

**A/N2: Okay, there is my next update. I hope you all liked it. I will try to update my other fics as soon as possible. I can't promise anything, but I shall try, I promise. K? Always Hopeful**


	9. Rose Pomfrey Explains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Phantom of the Opera, or the lyrics to the stage play. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, Gaston Leroux, and Andrew Lloyd Webber, respectively.**

**A/N: I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this story thus far. Like I've always said, they mean so much to me. I love getting them and I love all who write them. Peace out!**

**Chapter Nine: Rose Pomfrey Explains…**

Albus went through the door in search of Rose Pomfrey, the one woman who seemed to be the only one with any significant amount of information about what was going on. He had not missed the small looks on her face whenever the phantom had left a large crowd, or how she seemed to know what to do in every situation. She also seemed to be the only one with the notes on what to do. It just didn't make sense to him. He needed answers and he needed them now.

He looked to his, left, and then to his right. There she was, heading hurriedly down the corridor. He called out to her.

"Madam Pomfrey… Madam Pomfrey…" He quickly caught up with her.

"What are you doing here, Headmaster?" she asked, never looking at him as she continued her way down the corridor.

"I came to speak with you," he said, trying to control his breath. She was walking rather quickly.

"You came here to ask me of the school ghost." It wasn't a question but, rather, a statement.

"What do you know of him?" he asked.

"Please, sir, don't ask me. I know no more than anyone else," Rose said, still refusing to look at him. Albus stopped her by grabbing her arm gently. It was only then that she looked at him.

"That's not true! You've seen something, haven't you?" He looked deep into her eyes and he knew he had gotten to her. She looked behind them, and then looked down.

"I don't know _what_ I've seen. Please don't ask me, Headmaster." She made to move away once again, but Albus stood in front of her.

"Madam Pomfrey, please," he said. "Please- for all our sakes." Rose looked around them as though she were deciding whether or not he could be trusted. Then, as though suddenly deciding it was alright, she nodded.

"Very well," she said. She pulled him by the hand into through a door on their left. Albus was very much relieved that she had decided to tell him after all. He followed her eagerly into the room. It was a small room, one he had never seen before. It was simple enough in its decoration. He could see that it was washroom of some sorts because of the washstand to his right. A mirror rested just above it, and across from him stood a small trunk. To his left, a dresser stood, old and worn. All these things worked together to make the room even smaller than it already was. On the dresser were a few pictures, one of which was of Poppy. He recognized her easily, and the other one looked to be her sister.

"Poppy has a sister?" he asked. Rose looked at him and smiled.

"No, that was me when I was younger," she said. "She looks so much like I did when I was her age." Smiling sadly, she motioned for him to sit down on the trunk. He did and waited impatiently for her to speak. It was a few moments before she spoke again. She seemed very nervous about speaking, and yet, at the same time, relieved to be sharing her secrets with another. She paced about the small room as she thought of what to tell him and how.

"It was years ago. There was a traveling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurers, human oddities…" She trailed off as she thought of it.

"Go on," urged Albus, nodding for her to continue. Rose sighed.

"I was very young. I was in my third year, looking to be an apprentice to the school medi-wizard upon my graduation. I remember it all so clearly…" She trailed off as she went into a trance, standing still for the first time since they had entered the room and staring off into a distant past. She didn't say anything for nearly a whole minute. Albus thought he might say something, but before he had a chance to, she spoke again.

"I went to the muggle fair for a night of fun. And there was…. I shall never forget him; a man… locked in a cage…" Once again, she was pacing, her left hand on her hip and her right hand near her mouth, as though she were thinking very hard about something very important.

"In a _cage_?" asked Albus. That was ludicrous… absurd.

"A prodigy, sir," Rose continued, exasperation clear in her voice. But she never let up on her pacing. Her right hand dropped to her hip, mirroring her left hand. "Scholar, animagus, powerful wizard, seer-," Albus nodded, finally beginning to piece the clues together. Rose nodded.

"Strong, an expert in Transfiguration and Dark Arts…"

"And a musician and architect as well, Headmaster," said Rose. She finally stopped and looked at Albus. None of the muggles knew he was a wizard. They thought he was just another exceptional child, though they never treated him like it. Instead, they treated him as though he were an animal. They said that he had built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors…" Albus began to grow impatient, so he cut in.

"Who _is_ this man…?"

"A freak of nature… more monster than man…" Albus frowned.

"Deformed…?" he murmured.

"From birth, it seemed," breathed Poppy, who had once again gone back to her pacing.

"Good Lord," breathed Albus, rubbing his head. He couldn't believe this. Could all this really be true? He didn't know, but he figured if anyone knew, it would be Rose. He looked back up at her and was struck when she next spoke.

"And then, he went missing… He escaped." She stopped in front of the washstand and stared into the mirror residing above it.

"Go on," urged Albus once again.

"They never found him. It was said that he had died." Albus frowned.

"Did they ever find him?" he asked darkly. Rose sighed.

"The world forgot him, but I never can; for in this darkness, I have seen him again." Albus sighed and nodded. He had learned a lot within the past five minutes, and he was having some difficulty trying to digest everything. After a while, he looked back up at her.

"And so our phantom's this man?" The question seemed to startle Rose out of her reverie and she stepped back from the mirror.

"I have said too much, Headmaster," she said, not looking at him and heading for the door. "And there have been too many accidents."

"Accidents?" asked Albus, getting up from his trunk.

"Way too many," he heard her say. He stepped out into the hallway and managed to catch a glimpse of her skirt as she turned the corner.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he called out to her. He attempted to chase after her, needing more answers. But he could not find her.

**A/N2: I know, somewhat shorter than my other chapters, but oh well. That is all I had planned for this chapter. The next chapter shall be Notes II. Okay? Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	10. Notes Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera. And I don't think I ever shall. HP is owned by J.K. Rowling and Phantom of the Opera is Gaston Leroux's… I don't even think I spelled his last name right. LOL! And the lyrics that are used are from the stage play, which belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. Le Sigh!**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who have stayed with me thus far. I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but it happens. I'm sure you all know how that is. Read long and prosper.**

**Chapter Ten: Notes Two…**

It was in the ministry the next day that things really started to get heated. Fudge was sitting there, in his office, looking over the phantom's score. This whole thing was absolutely absurd; ridiculous. When Scrimgeour entered, Fudge looked up and said as much.

"Ludicrous! Have you seen this bloody score? It's ridiculous!" Scrimgeour simply huffed as he hung up his cloak and walked over to the desk. He sat down across from Fudge.

"Of course it's ludicrous. This is horrible. I tell you, Cornelius, I do not like this. I do not like this one bit," He sighed then. "But we daren't refuse." Cornelius closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Not another chandelier." He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "This is getting to be more complicated than either one of us has bargained for, my friend."

"It gets worse, my dear friend," sighed Rufus. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two letters he had received only that morning. "Look what we have here." He handed one over to Cornelius and kept one for himself. Cornelius opened his and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Cornelius, re my orchestrations: We need another first bassoon. Get a player with tone, and that third trombone has to go! The man could not be deafer so please preferably one who plays in tune!" Cornelius crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the waste basket. "Please. Aloiscious is a wonderful bassoon player. Where does he come off demanding these things from us, anyway? This is a Hogwarts production, not a Phantom production." Rufus interrupted him by clearing his throat.

"Oh, there's more," he said. He opened his note and read it to Rufus. "Dear Rufus vis a vis my opera: some chorus members must be sacked. If you could, find out which has a sense of pitch. Wisely, though, I've managed to assign a rather minor role to those who cannot act!" He set his note on the table. "Did you hear about Jane?"

"No, I have not," replied Cornelius, leaning over his desk as if he were about to hear the biggest secret of the decade. Rufus opened his mouth to say something, but was saved when Jane entered the office, looking quite flustered. Joshua was coming in right behind her. Both were holding notes of a similar nature.

"Outrage!" Jane shouted. Rufus heaved a heavy sigh and stood up.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"This whole affair is an outrage!" Jane shouted, thrusting the note into Rufus' hand, who was now standing.

"Madam, please…" he said.

"Now what's the matter?" cried Cornelius. He stood and went around the desk so that he was now standing with the other three.

"Have you seen the size of my part?" asked Jane.

"It's an insult!" cried Joshua. "Her part, as well as mine. Just look at this, it's an insult!" He thrust his note into Cornelius' hand. Cornelius and Rufus looked at the notes they had been given.

"Chorus parts," replied Cornelius. Rufus folded up the note and looked at them.

"Please understand, we have no way to control this," he said. Jane huffed, rolled her eyes, and folded her arms over her chest.

"The things I have to do for my art!" she huffed. "I am a thespian of the theater. He wants me to sing in the chorus? How demeaning this is for my art."

"If you can call this gibberish art!" huffed Joshua, pointing at the works which was laying upon the desk. Just then, the door opened again and Minerva and Albus walked in. Jane bristled.

"Ah! Here's our little flower," she said dryly as she glared at Minerva. Minerva also bristled, but duly ignored Jane's snarky comment.

"Ah, Miss McGonagall," said Rufus, hoping to keep the peace somewhat. "Quite the lady of the hour." Minerva looked at him, confused. Cornelius explained.

"You have secured the largest role in this, 'Don Juan'." Minerva's eyes widened and looked at the music sheets upon the desk. Jane's eyes also widened as she gasped.

"Minerva McGonagall? She doesn't have the voice!" Albus glared at her from where he stood next to Minerva, his hand upon her elbow.

"Madam, please," pleaded Rufus. He rubbed his head as he tried desperately to fight off the upcoming headache. Albus' head snapped to Rufus and Cornelius.

"Then I take it you're agreeing," he frowned. Cornelius shrugged.

"It appears we have no choice."

"She's the one behind this," hissed Jane. She was no longer able to control herself. She pointed accusingly at Minerva. "She's the one behind this! Minerva McGonagall!" Minerva gaped at her as she pulled her arm from Albus' hand and came up toe to toe with her accuser.

"How dare you!" she shouted.

"I'm not a fool!" Jane hissed.

"You evil woman, how dare you!"

"You think I'm blind?"

"This isn't _my_ fault. I don't want any plot in this plot!"

"Miss McGonagall, surly," stated Rufus. He was getting rather tired of attempting to keep the peace in the office.

"But why not?" asked Cornelius as he came to stand next to Minerva.

"What does she say?" Joshua asked, somewhat baffled by Minerva's refusal at the part.

"Let's be reasonable about this," he said. "It's your decision…" He suddenly rounded on her. "But why not?"

"She's backing out," Jane whispered to Joshua, a smirk upon her face.

"You have a duty!" Cornelius told Minerva. Minerva shook her head.

"I cannot sing it, duty or not!" Albus walked next to Minerva and placed his hand on the small of her back in a comforting manner. Minerva looked at him, and then looked down at her hands.

"Minerva, you don't have to." He glared at the ministers. "They can't make you." Minerva nodded. Just as she was about to say something else, Poppy and Rose entered, the latter carrying a note. Cornelius threw his hands up in the air.

"What now?" he muttered to himself.

"Please, sir, another note," Rose said.

"Well, read it," sighed Rufus, resting his right hand on his desk and his left hand balled up on his left hip. Rose nodded and began to read the note aloud.

"Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts: Jane must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage!"

"Well I never!" huffed Jane as she rested her hands on her hips. Rose looked up momentarily to pass her a glare, but then turned back to the note. "Our Don Juan must lose some weight-," Josh gaped and rested his right hand on his large belly, "-It's not healthy in a man of Miller's age." The note then turned to Rufus and Cornelius. "And my ministry officials must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts. As for Miss McGonagall…" Minerva inhaled a quick breath as the note turned to her. The note continued.

"No doubt she'll do her best- it's true her voice is good, being a vela." Minerva sighed and looked down as nearly everyone in the room gasped.

"You're vela?" Albus asked as he looked down at her. Slowly, Minerva nodded.

"I did not want anyone to know," she said.

"Why not?" Rufus asked. Minerva glared at him.

"If the ministry knew, do you honestly think I would have been left alone?" she asked. Rufus opened his mouth, but then shut it, nodding. Rose continued.

"She knows, though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. That is, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher… Her teacher… Your obedient friend, and angel…" The silence was thick in the room as Rose folded the note up and then set it in her pocket. Albus stood in the middle of the group and called for their attention. All eyes rested upon him now.

"We have all been blind, and yet the answer is staring us in the face." He looked at the ministry officials. "This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend."

"We're listening," said Cornelius.

"Go on," replied Rufus. Albus nodded.

"We shall play his game-perform his work- but remember we hold the ace. For if Miss McGonagall sings, he is certain to attend." Cornelius smiled and snapped his fingers as he caught on to what Albus was saying.

"We make certain the doors are barred…"

"We make certain our men are there…" Rufus continued as he, too, caught on.

"We make certain they're arm," Albus continued. "The curtain falls, his reign will end." Rose could not stand it any longer. She had to speak up.

"Madness!" she cried.

"I'm not so sure," said Cornelius.

"Not if it works," Rufus replied.

"This is madness!" Rose insisted.

"The tide will turn," Cornelius assured.

"Sir, believe me, there is no way of turning the tide!" Rufus glared at her.

"You stick to medicine," he said. Albus also turned to Rose.

"Then help us!" he said.

"No, I can't," she said, backing form him slightly.

"Instead of warning us, help us," Albus said, becoming more than a little angry.

"I wish I could," Rose said.

"Don't make excuses," Rufus said.

"Or could it be that you're on his side?" Albus asked. Rose sighed and stared at him.

"Professor, believe me, I intend no ill-," she turned to the ministry officials, "-but be careful, we have seen him kill." That was when everyone, with the exception of Minerva, began talking at the same time.

"We say he'll fall and fall he will!" Rufus was saying.

"If you succeed, Albus, you free us all from this so-called 'angel'-this angel who has to fall!" Cornelius was saying. The entire time, Jane and Joshua were attempting to tell Rufus and Cornelius that Minerva was behind it all. They were pointing to where she stood, in a dark hall.

"She's the one behind this! Minerva! This is all her doing!" Jane was saying. Joshua was agreeing fully.

"This is the truth! Minerva McGonagall!" Rose was attempting to get Albus to listen to reason.

"Hear my warning! Fear his fury!"

"This phantom has to pay for all the pain he has caused," Albus was trying to tell her. All the while Jane and Joshua were still trying to say that Minerva was the one behind it all.

"What glory can she hope to gain? It's clear to all the girl's insane!"

"She is crazy! She is raving!" Joshua was saying. Cornelius was talking to Rufus.

"If Minerva sings, we'll get our man…" Minerva, who had been standing in the corner up until then, tried vainly to stop them.

"Please don't," she vainly pleaded. The noise grew louder and louder until Minerva sent up red sparks with her wand and everyone grew quiet, looking at her. Her bottom lip quivered.

"If you don't stop, I'll go mad!" she turned to Albus, who had been looking at her in shock. "Albus, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this. Albus, it scares me, don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me, I know. We'll be parted forever, he won't let me go." She became dazed as he held onto her. "What I once used to dream I now dread… If he finds me, it won't ever end. And he'll always be there, chanting spells in my head. He'll always be there chanting spells in my head." By now, everyone was looking at her.

"She's mad," Jane whispered. Albus sighed as he held her.

"You said yourself he was nothing but a man," he said, lifting up her chin. He saw the unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead." Minerva turned away unhappily and walked to the window. Everyone was still staring at her, no one not sure what to say or do.

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?" She began to trace unseen patterns on the window as she stared at the rain outside. "Can I betray the man who once inspired my magic? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?" She suddenly became angry and pounded her fist upon the window. "He kills without a though, he murders all that's good…" Flashes of all the unfortunate events which had occurred since the start of term jumped into her mind. "I know I can't refuse, and yet, I wish I could…" She was now shaking. "Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, the phantom's opera?" Albus walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, speaking tenderly to her.

"Minerva, don't think that I don't care-," she turned to him and stared up at him. "-but every hope and every prayer rests on you now…" Minerva opened to mouth to speak, but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. Instead, she pushed past him and ran from the room. Albus sighed to himself as he continued to stand there, his gaze resting outside at the rain.

"We'll go and prepare everything," Rufus said, gesturing to the others to follow him. When he was all alone, Albus rested his forehead against the window. It was a few moments before he spoke aloud.

"So, it is to be war between us! But this time, my clever friend, the disaster will be yours!" With a huff, he pushed himself away from the window and left the room.

**A/N2: Well, that is it for now. I promise I'll write some more again soon. Peace out. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	11. The Graveyard

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I don't think I will any time soon.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say I'm sorry if this does not turn out well format wise because I am currently doing this on my Word Pad instead of my Microsoft Word like I usually do. My Microsoft Word is acting up and I don't know why and I can't use my laptop because of the stupid cord. It broke or something. Grr... Well, on with the show, shall we?**

**Chapter Eleven: The Graveyard...**

Minerva stood in a dark corner in the Great Hall, staring at the fiasco that was rehearsal spread before her. This was insane. Why was she being forced to partake in the phantom's opera when all she wanted to do was hide away in a dark hole somewhere, where she was safe? She gazed upon everyone in the Great Hall. Being a Saturday, the teachers were all free from their teaching and were able to focus somewhat on the production at hand. In addition to all the teachers in Hogwarts, the phantom had requested that many more extras were to be used in this play of 'Don Juan'. Minerva sighed as she looked down at her script. This was to be a play of a great Latin Lover. Why had he chosen such a piece? It made no sense. Then again, none of it made sense to Minerva. Why was she doing this again? Then she remembered.

Looking up, she looked at all those who lived at Hogwarts. The teachers and apprentices, and even the students, were counting on her to help. If they succeeded in this absurd plan, then they would all be free. Free to once again know what it was like to live in the castle without the threat of some mysterious phantom looming over their heads, threatening each waking moment and torturing her, Minerva, in her sleep. Yes, she needed to do this for them all. For, Rufus, Cornelius, Albus... Even Jane, she was willing to do this for. Among the noise and vocalizing many of the extras and other teachers were doing, Minerva could hear Frank LeNoie, the French instructor hired to help with the singing, talking to Joshua Miller, who was to play Don Juan. Minerva looked to find them in the center of the Great Hall.

"Don Juan, Messieur Miller, here is the phrase-'Thos who _tangle_ with Don Juan!' If you please." Joshua cleared this throat.

"Those who tangle with Don Juan..." Frank cleared his throat and shook his head. He played the keys on the piano he had been using since this whole thing began.

"No, no, nearly, but no!" He pressed the keys he needed. "'Those who _tan, tan, tan..._'" Joshua, rather flustered, continued, though it was clear he was still doing it wrong.

"Those who tangle with Don Juan..."

"ACK!" shouted Frank, throwing his arms up in the air. Jane smiled and looked at Rose, Meg, and a few of the other teachers and apprentices.

"His way is better-." indicating Joshua, "At least he makes it sound like music!" Several people laughed while Rose sighed and frowned at her.

"Madam, would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?" Jane looked at her, deaf to the implications of this remark.

"The composer is not here. And if he were here, I would-"

"Are you so certain of that, madam?" Rose cut in. Jane just huffed and crossed her arms across her chest while watching Frank attempt to coax Joshua into saying the phrase correctly.

"So, once again, after seven... Five, six, seven!"

"Those who tangle with Don Juan..." Minerva couldn't take it any longer. She had to get out of there. She just couldn't stand one more minute in that castle. She needed some time alone. And she knew exactly where she would get the time alone she needed. Her father's graveyard. Grabbing her cloak, she slipped through the double doors and walked towards the apparation point.

Oooooooooooo

Minerva walked slowly through the huge cemetary. It was a cemetary built for veterans of war. Her father had been a prominant member in the war against Grindlewald. When he had died, oh how she had missed him terribly. He had been her only family, and she had just only begun her education at Hogwarts. She was orphaned at a very young age and after he had died, there was only her best friend, Poppy, and, of course, Tom. She walked slowly through the graveyard, talking to herself, as she did so often. This kept her from becoming lonely and sometimes stopped her from becoming scared of the silence which usually surrounded her.

"Sweet Tabby thought of everything and nothing...Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Magic... Her father promised her... Her father promised her..." She looked around at all the gravestones. They seemed so cold and distant. Not like her father, who had been so warm and loving and giving. She continued to walk between the columns and talk to herself... Well, she started talking to her father, really. She did that when she came to the graveyards, too.

"You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father- Then my world was shattered..." She thought of the final war with Grindlewald. How she had hated the wizard so much. It was absolutely horrible, the things he had done. Not just to her father, but to all the innocent people who had died or suffered during the war. Minerva felt her heart become heavy. "I wish you were somehow here again. I wish you were somehow near." She quickly brushed a tear away. "Sometimes it seems if I just dream, somehow you would be here. I wish I could hear your voice again... knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could!" She refused to cry. She would not cry. She did not want to show weakness when she reached her father's grave. She passed even more tombstones. So cold and distant.

"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions-You were warm and gentle." Finally, she reached her father's grave. Then, she could not hold it in any longer. She cried. The tears flowed from her eyes like water from a dam. "I've spent too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die?" She knelt before her father's tombstone and touched it, trying not to loose it completely. "I know I must say goodbye. Please, give me the strength to try and live again!" She set down a few flowers she had brought along in her pocket. "No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye." She pressed a kiss to her fingertips and placed them on the grey stone, which read, "Aires McGonagall." Minerva heaved in a shuddering sigh and exhaled slowly. She cried every time she came here. She did not know why she tried to avoid it. Just then, a gloved hand rested upon her shoulder. She turned around and gasped, bewildered. It was Tom.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless... yearning for my guidance." His voice was soft and enticing. Minerva stood up and stared into his eyes. She began to murmer breathlessly.

"Angel... or father? Friend? Or phantom? Who is it here, staring?" Tom became more enticing and hypnotic as he continued to talk.

"Have you forgotten your Angel?" he questioned.

"Angel... oh speak... What endless longings echo in this whisper?" Neither of them noticed Albus appear in the shadows. He stopped and watched for a moment, transfixed. He had seen Minerva slip out, but it had taken him a moment to catch up. Tom began to draw Minerva towards him.

"Too long you've wandered in winter... Far from my far-reaching gaze..." Albus took a few steps forward.

"Once again she is his... Once again she returns..."

"Wildly my mind beats against you, Tom," said Minerva in a feeble attempt to escape from being mesmerized.

"You resist, but your soul obeys..." Tom said.

"Once again she returns to the arms of her angel. Angel of demon, still he calls her, luring her back, from the grave." Angel was grwoing angry. "Angel or dark seducer? Who are you, strange angel?" Minerva continued to move closer towards Tom. When she was securly in his arms, his lips began to draw closer to hers. "I am your Angel of Magic." Albus ran to the two figures, desperate.

"Minerva! Minerva, listen to me! Whatever you may believe, this man... this _thing_... is not your father!" He looked at the Phantom, who looked at him. "Let her go! For God's sake, _let her go_!." This momentary distraction was all it took for Minerva to come out of her trance. She turned and saw Albus.

"Albus..." she breathed. She pulled out of the phantom's grasp and ran to Albus' protective embrace. Tom froze for a moment before he pulled out his wand, which looked like a bone. With a swift movement of his hand, fire spurt out of his wand and landed at Albus' feet.

"Bravo, Professor! Such sprited words!" There was another ball of fire. Albus let go of Minerva and pulled out his own wand, stepping towards him.

"More tricks, Tom?" he asked. Tom looked at him and smirked, egging him on. He stepped back as if daring Albus to continue his walk. For every step Albus took towards him, Tom took a step back.

"Let's see, sir, how far you dare go!" Another fireball! He was messing with Albus and Albus knew it. But he was not one to be intimidated. Finally, he stopped.

"More deception? More violance?" Albus pulled back his wand. He threw a fireball just above Tom's head. He could play this game, too.

"Albus, no!" called Minerva. Albus didn't listen to her. He kept walking towards Tom, now gaining on him. The fireballs continued to come at him, always landing just before him.

"That's right, that's right! Keep walking this way!" Two more fireballs. Albus was growing angrier by the minute.

"You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!"

"Albus, don't!" Minerva cried, walking up behind him. Albus looked back at her.

"Stay back!" he said. Tom continued to taunt him. He opened his arms wide in invitation.

"I'm here, I'm here! The Angel of Death! Come on, don't stop! Don't stop!" He fired three more fireballs. Albus was almost near Tom. Just when it appeared as though they would really start fighting, Minerva jumped in front of Albus.

"No Albus!" she pleaded. He stopped and looked at her, confused. "I will not see you given the Dementor's kiss for performing the Avada Kadavera." She looked at him imploringly before pulling his arm. As he allowed her to lead him away, he looked at Tom.

"This is not over yet, Phantom!" he called. Tom felt his heart beat fast as he saw Minerva leave. He barely registered what Albus had said.

"Don't go!" he shouted as he saw Minerva and Albus begin to run. He was saying that more to Minerva than to Albus. He let out a pained cry as he saw her apparate away with Albus.Then, his face flushed with anger as he grit his teeth. "Fine!" he exclaimed! "So be it! Now let it be war upon you _both_!" With that, he also disappeared... in a puff of smoke!

**A/N2: Okay, there is the next chapter. Only two or three more chapters. Probably three... Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	12. Don Juan Triumphant

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Gaston Leroux, and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to those who deem it necessary to read this fic. I thank you all.**

**Chapter Eleven: Don Juan Triumphant...**

The night of the play came all too soon for Minerva and Albus. With everything that was going on, the day sort of snuck up on them all. Minerva and Albus had no time to talk on the day Don Juan Triumphant was to premiere. All of Hogwarts was in pandemonium. The students had already left for their Christmas holidays, though the few who had nowhere to go were sent off to bed, as it would be running past curfew. Besides, Albus didn't want them there in case anything went wrong. He was having enough trouble with Tom as it was. He didn't want to bring the children into it either. Instead, he was pacing in the Great Hall worriedly. It was before the play, but no one was due here for another two hours at least.

"You understand your instructions?" the chief asked.

"Yes sir," the man replied.

"When you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall then instruct you to secure the doors. It is essential that all doors are properly secured." The other man nodded, turned on his heel, and left. The chief caught Albus' eye and Albus motioned for him to come to him. He did, and by then Rufus and Cornelius were by his side.

"Are we doing the right thing," Rufus asked, looking at Albus, the chief, and then to Cornelius. "Cornelius?"

"Have you got a better idea?" Cornelius responded.

"Mr. Dumbledore, am I to give the order?" the chief asked. Albus thought a moment, then nodded, glancing at the chief.

"Give the order." The chief blew his whistle and they all watched as the other policemen fanned themselves out around the Great Hall, though most stayed in the shadows to remain discreet. Albus looked to the far left side of the Great Hall and saw one of the especially trained aurors, one who could hit any man withing a fifty yard radius. He called out to him.

"Do you have a clear view from here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." the auror responded. Albus nodded.

"Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to, but shoot. To kill!" The auror frowned, nodded, and regarded Albus for a moment before asking his question. Albus smiled. He was new and it was obvious on the man's face.

"You'll know," he replied. He sighed as he looked back at Cornelius and Rufus.

"Albus, are you confident that this will work? Will Miss McGonagall sing?" asked Rufus.

"Don't worry, Rufus. Cornelius?"

"We're in your hands, Albus." Albus nodded. Just then, the chief came up to talk to them.

"My men are now in position, sir.

"Go ahead then," said Albus. The chief nodded his head before turning and sounded his whistle yet again.

"Are the doors secure?" he shouted. The exits were slammed shut and the policemen all answered one by one. "Secure!" Everything suddenly became quiet as the lights dimmed. Then, very quietly and from nowhere, the voice of the phantom sounded.

"I'm here. The phantom of Hogwarts." Everyone looked around apprehensively. The officers start to run in the direction of the voice. But just when they reached that spot, they heard it coming from somewhere else. "I'm here. The phantom of Hogwarts." Again, they followed the voice. This happened several more times as the voice darted around the room from place to place. Finally, it was heard from the big double doors. In the confusion, the young auror fired a shot. Albus glared at the man. The chief grabbed the young man and hissed at him.

"Idiot! You'll kill someone. He said only when the time comes." By then, Albus had made his way over there.

"I said, only when the time comes."

"But Mr. Dumbledore-," pleaded the young Auror. Just then, Tom's voice filled the room.

"No 'but's'! For once, Professor Dumbledore is right! Seel my fate tonight-I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin... Let the audience in... Let my opera begin!" Then, something similar to a lightning bolt flashed in the middle of the Great Hall and the lights grew bright once again. Albus looked around, but he knew the phantom was gone. The forboding feeling he received every time the phantom was near had left him. Was he going to survive tonight? He didn't know. But there was one thing that Albus DID know... One of them was going to suffer, and the other was going to arise as the victor.

Oooooooooooo

The play had been going for some time and now, the final scene was about to be presented. The area where the teachers normally sat was serving as the makeshift stage and it was currently designed with a huge arch. Curtains hung from said arch and behind it lay a bed. A fine table was to the side and set for two. On stage were the extra's, including Jane Umbridge, and Passarino, the servent to Don Juan (which had been given to Severus Snape, who begrudgingly accepted). As Passarino, Severus was directing the staff as they made the room ready for their master. They were all dressed as sixteenth century ruffians who were all proud of their master's mass reputation as a libertine. They all began to sing.

"Here the sire may serve the dam,

Here the master takes his meat.

Here the sacrificial lamb

Utters one despairing bleat!"

Jane then came front and center. Even if Minerva had to be the center of attention, she was going to do all she could to upstage that little twat, as she called her. Everyone sang the same thing she did, only slightly quieter so that she could be heard above them.

"Poor young maiden! For the thrill

On your tongue of stolen sweets

You will have to pay the bill-

Tangled in the winding sheets!

Serve the meal and serve the maid!

Serve the master so that, when

Tables, plans and maids are laid,

Don Juan triumphs once again!"

As soon as those words were sung, Joshua Miller emerged from behind the arc, dressed as Don Juan. Poppy, dressed as a gypsy dancer, pirouettes rather seductively for him. He throws a purse of gold at her, which she catches and leaves. 'Don Juan' then sauntered up to Passarino.

"Passarino, faithful friend

Once again recite the plan!" he sang. Severus replied.

"Your young guest believes I'm you-

I, the master, you, the man."

Don Juan sang back to Passarino.

"When you met you wor my cloak,

With my scarf you hid your face.

She believes she dines with me,

In her master's borrowed place!

Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,

Stealing what, in truth, is mine.

When it's late and modesty,

Starts to mellow, with the wine-"

It was Passarino's turn to sing. It was clear Severus did not want to be there at that moment.

"You come home! I use your voice-

Slam the door like crack of doom!"

"I shall say: "come-hide with me!

Where, oh, where? Of course-my room!"

"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"

"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.

Conquest is assured.

If I do not forget myself and laugh!"

It was at that point that Don Juan put on Passarino's cloak and goes into the curtained alcove where teh bed awaited. Joshua sat back and awaited for when he was to come out again. But just as he looked up, he gasped. The magical lasso Tom used was hanging above him and before he could utter a sound, Joshua felt himself lift into the air.

But no one saw any of this, for he was still behind the curtain. Besides, everyone's focus was now upon Minerva, who had entered, looking enchanting as Aminta, the leading lady. Anyone looking at her would just see a beautiful woman. But Albus could see she was scared out of her wit, and for good reason. This was it. He held his breath.

"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy!

No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"

Everyone was immediately enthralled. Who knew she had such a wonderful voice? She most certainly was a veela.. And for good reason. Even Severus stopped in his brooding to listen to her. He only just remembered to say his next line.

"Master?" It was then that The phantom's voice could be heard from behind the curtain, only it was different somehow.

"Passarino-go away!

For the trap is set and waits for its prey..." Severus left the stage just as Minerva reached her destination in the middle of the stage. She took off her cloak and sat down, looking about her. There is no one. She started to eat an apple. The phantom, disguised as Don Juan pretending to be Passarino, emerged from behind the curtains. He now wore Passarino's robe, the cowl of which now hid his face. His first words startle her.

"You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In sursuit of that wish,

Which till now has been silent,

Silent..."

Minerva couldn't believe her ears. Was that really Tom behind that mask? She was sure of it. What was she to do? He kept singing.

"I have brought you,

That our passions may fuse and merge-

In your mind you've already

Succumbed to me,

Dropped all defences,

Completely succumbed to me-

Now you are here with me:

no second thoughts,

Your decided... decided."

It was then that Tom began to move towards Minerva in the most graceful, catlike manner. Minerva was caught in the fiery look he gave her. Albus watched the whole scene, wondering when Joshua had suddenly become much more graceful than before? Wait, was that even Joshua up there on stage? He couldn't tell anymore.

"Past the point of no return-

No backward glances:

The games we've played till now are at an end...

Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'-

No use resisting:

Abandon thought,

And let the dream descend..."

Backstage, Madam Pomfrey was watching carefully, and really tense. That was Tom and she knew it. Her heart was beating within her ears. Everywhere, there were people from Azkaban, ready to drag him off when the time came for it. The only question was: Would they be able to capture him when the time DID come?

"What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us?"

Minerva blushed. Why were Tom's words affecting her so? When had he become so seductive? She didn't know.

"Past the point of no return,

The final threshold-

What warm, unspoken secrets

Shall we learn?

Beyond the point of no return?"

Minerva took a deep breath. Now, she was to do her part, but she wasn't sure if she could. She felt as though her words would come out shaky. But she had to. She had to, not only for herself, but for all concerned. She cleared her throat and looked away, stepping each step as she had learned them. She looked out into the audience and found her strength when she met Albus' gaze.

"You have brought me

To that moment where words run dry

To that moment where speech

Disappears into silence... silence...

I have come here,

Hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already

Imagined our bodies entwinging

Defenceless and silent

And now I am here with you

No second thoughts

I've decided... Decided..."

She looked over at Tom and began to sing in a much more powerful, but still melodic, voice.

"Past the point of no return-

No going back now:

Our passion play has now, at last, begun...

Past all thought of right or wrong-

One final question:

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?

When will the flames, at last, consume us?"

Poppy was standing near her mother as she watched her best friend act out this scene before them. She was really good.

"Mother, she is fantastic." Rose was somewhat startled out of her reverie and she looked down before looking at her daughter and smiling. She placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know, Poppy," she whispered before looking back at Minerva and sighing. "I know." Poppy didn't miss this sudden change in her mother's demeanor. What was going on? She did not know. She looked back at her friend. Then, at Don Juan. Wait a minute. What was different about Professor Miller tonight? Why did he seem so different as he went through the well thought out choreographed steps? His manner and entire demeanor had changed. He seemed more methodical... Cunning... Cat-like and graceful. It was then that they both began to sing at the same time.

"Past the point of no return

The final threshold-

The bridge is crossed

So stand and watch it burn...

We've passed the point of no return..."

By then, the entire audiance, as well as the police, have realized that it was not Joshua Miller on stage but the phantom. Several gasped as a light was cast upon the curtain and they saw Joshua Miller, the potion's master, hanging from the magical lasso. They whispered amongst each other. Oh no, this was not good! It was the phantom behind that mask. Minerva's worst fears were confirmed as Tom sang once again.

"Say you'll share with me

On love, one lifetime...

Lead me, save me from my solitude."

He took a ring from his finger and slowly slipped it onto her finger. She looked down and saw the beautiful blue diamond resting upon her finger before looking back up at him yet again.

"Say you want me with you,

Here beside you...

Anywhere you go, let me go too-

Minerva, that's all I ask of..."

He never reached the end of that sentance. Just as he did so, Minerva calmly took the mask from his face, revealing him to the audiance. As the aurors and other ministry officials close in on him, Tom swept his cloak around her and vanished. Albus, who had been making his way towards her, stopped in his tracks. Poppy pulled the curtain away, revealing Josua's body, which was now propped against the bed, his head gruesomely tilted to one side. She screamed. As soon as everyone realized what had happened, they also screamed as many of them jumped from their seats and ran for the door. As they did so, the new chandelier swayed before finally coming down to fall upon the stage, crashing into several pieces as it did so. Jane came from out from behind the curtain.

"What is it? What has happened?" She saw Joshua, dead upon the bed. "JOSHUA!" She ran to him and cradled his head in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes. Her lover was dead... Killed by Tom.

"Oh my God... My God!" shouted Cornelius.

"We're ruined, Cornelius. RUINED!" Rufus shouted. They fled as well. Rose ran up to Albus.

"Professor Dumbledore, I know where they are," she shouted as she pulled him towards the Double doors.

"Oh my darling, my darling!" wailed Jane. "Who has done this?" Just then, Cornelius rushed up to her in an attempt to convince her to leave. She looked at him accusingly and pointed a long finger at him. "You! Why did you let this happen?" She broke down into sobs as her lover's body was taken away on a stretcher.

"Come, Madam Umbridge," he said. "We must leave now..." That was the last Albus heard as he hurried off with Rose Pomfrey.

"But can I trust you?" he asked as he followed her anyway. She had been rather elusive in the past.

"You must! But remember: keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

"But why-?"

"Why? The Magical Lasso, Albus. First Filch. Now Piangi." Poppy, who had been following them, held up her hand in demonstration.

"Like this, Professor. I'll come with you," she then said to her mother.

"No, Poppy! You stay here!" Then, to Albus, "Come with me, Professor." She followed as Poppy reluctantly stayed behind. She turned around and felt as though she would cry. All the hurt, pain, and destruction... All of it was caused by him... Tom Marvolo Riddle... The Phantom of Hogwarts...

**A/N2: Nearly done... Just two more chapters to go. OH! And an important notice. I know I said I would have Minerva be alive in the end, but... Now I'm rethinking it. PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME IF I CHANGE MY MIND! Remember, I am the author and I am able to change what I want to. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	13. Down Once More

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera. I'm sorry to say it, but it's true.**

**A/N: I can't believe that I am almost done with this story. Just this chapter and then one more to go. Thanks so much for reading this part up.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Down Once More...**

While pandemonium raged in the Great Hall, Tom was pulling Minerva further down, once again down to his lair below the school. Minerva could not pull her fist free from his death-like grip. It was as if her hand were in a vice and it scared her. What was Tom going to do to her?

"Where are we going, Tom?" she asked breathlessly. He was moving so fast that she had barely enough time to register exactly what was happening.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!" he shouted back at her, glancing over his shoulder before looking straight ahead and continuing his sprinting through the halls of the building he knew so well. "Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" By then, they had reached the room she knew so well and he brought her up to where the mirror was placed. He turned on her. "Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" With that, he ripped the curtain covering the mirror and pointed at his reflection. Minerva felt great sympathy for him, but her fear far outweighed any other feelings she might have felt for him.

Tom looked up at the ceiling as he heard the great mob which was looking for him. He knew they were after him. The only question now was how long would it be before they actually found him? It couldn't be long, he supposed.

"Track down this murderer! He must be found!" they were shouting. Tom closed his eyes as he felt tears prick the back of his eyes. He turned away from Minerva as he leaned against the mirror's frame.

"Hounded out by everyone... Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone, no compassion anywhere!" He paused, then whispered, "Minerva... Minerva... Why?" He looked over his shoulder at her. "Why?" he asked again. Minerva opened her mouth, but couldn't feel anything come out. The words stopped in her throat. What could she say? Why _had_ she done what she did? She did not know.

Oooooooooooo

Albus and Rose began making their way on foot through the maze which Tom built beneath the castle. Albus never knew it even existed. They made their way down, meeting rats and all sorts of other vile rodents. There were even bats. When one flew past her, Rose screeched an dlowered her hand slightly. Once it passed her again, Rose sighed and kept her guard up, turning her head to glance at Albus.

"Remember, Albus... Your hand at the level of your eyes!" Albus nodded and kept his hand by his head.

"My hand at the level of my eyes," he repeated. They finally reached the lake and Rose stopped, keeping one hand next to her eyes and the other holding a torch. She motioned across the lake before finally resting her eyes upon the Headmaster.

"He lives across the lake, Professor. This is as far as I dare go." Albus nodded. He smiled gently.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." She smiled, nodded, and turned, taking off at a slight run back up the stairs from which they had come. Albus watched her for a bit before he turned around and sighed. Taking off his coat, he plunged in.

Oooooooooooo

Back where Tom and Minerva were, there was a bit of silence. The dummy of Minerva sat crumpled on a large throne. Tom was dragging Minerva roughly towards it before she finally managed to break free and back away slightly, staring blackly at the dummy. She frowned and addressed Tom angrily, finally overcoming her fear.

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?" No reply came. "Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" Tom stared at her coldly.

"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me thejoys of the flesh. This face, the infection which poisons our love..." He took the bridal veil from the dummy and moved slowly towards her. "This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing... A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing..." He placed the veil upon her head. "Pity comes too late-" She turned away from him, but he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "-turn around and face your fate: an eternity of THIS-" pointing to his face "-before your eyes!" She gently grabbed his hand and forced it away from her face. Frowning, she continued in a voice just as cold as his, though a lot more calmly. She let go of his hands and places a trembling hand upon his burnt face. He winced, but only slightly.

"This haunted face holds holds no horror for me now..." She removed her hand and placed it over his chest. "It's in your soul that the true distortion lies..." Tom wanted to say something, but when he did, he felt another's presence. He looked over Minerva's head towards the closed gate. He sneered as he saw Albus emerge from the water.

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!" Minerva looked over her shoulder and gasped. She turned around, but Tom kept his hands upon her arms, holding her in place. He spoke to Albus. "Sirt, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes tru-You have truly made my night!" Albus tried to open the door, but there was some power blocking him from entering. Desperately, he placed his arms through the bars and began to plead to Tom... Something he didn't want to do, but that was the only thing he could think of to do.

"Free her! Do what you like with me, only free her! Have you no pity?" he asked coldly. Tom moved Minerva slightly so he could look in her eyes, but he didn't let go. He continued to sneer.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea!" Minerva looked at Albus, angry tears filling her eyes.

"Please, Albus, it's useless..." she pleaded. Albus continued his plea.

"I love her. Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion!" Tom shoved Minerva to the side, causing her to fall to the floor. He pointed his wand and her and a light spurt from his wand. Before she knew it, her feet were bound with a weight, which was, in turn, chained to the floor. She tried to unloose it, but she couldn't. She attempted to find her wand, but she couldn't find it anywhere. Where did it go?

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Tom snarled at Albus as he took a few steps towards the murky water.

"Let me see her!" Albus demanded. Tom answered him dryly.

"Be my guest, sir..." he said. He made a slight flicker with his wand and the gate began to rise. "Sir, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her?" He gestured towards Minerva. "Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" With a flick of his wand, his magical lasso came shooting out of the tip of his wand and wrapped itself around Albus' neck before stringing itself around the gate. Albus silently cursed himself for dropping his hand. Oh why hadn't he listened to Rose? He attempted to remove it from his neck, but he had dropped his wand when he saw the rope coming at him. Tom now came up to Albus and began mocking him. "Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now-except, perhaps Minerva!" He turned around and stared at Minerva in a menecing manner. He stretched out his hand to her. "Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!" He balled up his left hand in a tight fist. Albus felt the rope tighten around his neck and Minerva let out a cry. "This is your choice. This is the point of no return." With his right hand, he vanished her chains. She stood up and stared at Tom, tears finally falling down her cheeks.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!" She hated him and now she knew that he was not the angel she thought he was. Albus grew angry before he looked at Minerva and sighed.

"Minerva, forgive me, please forgive me. I did it all for you... and all for nothing." He looked at her despairingly. "Say you love him and my life is over! Either way you choose, he has to win." Tom grinned as he, too, looked at Minerva.

"So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" Albus glared at him.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" Tom looked at him and laughed.

"Poor fool," he whispered.

"Tom-," said Minerva. He looked at her. "You deceived me. I gave my mind blindly." Tom frowned.

"You try my patience-Make your choice!" Minerva reflected for a moment. What was she to do? Well, there was only one thing she could do! Sadly, she made her way towards Tom and Albus. She looked at the latter and whispered 'I love you' to him before turning her attention to Tom.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God, give me the courage to show you that you are not alone." She was now right in front of him. She didn't look at Albus. She didn't dare. She knew if she did, she could never do what she was about to do. Closing her eyes, she kissed him long and full on the lips, wrapping her arms around him. He copied her movements and they embraced. It lasted for a while as Albus stared at them. His heart broke with each moment. When they pulled back, Tom had tears in his eyes. He pulled back even more and conjured a candle, causing it to float above Albus' head. He looked at Albus and suddenly he understood him in a whole new manner. He looked back at Minerva and saw the love she held for this man. Why else whould she marry another whom she did not love? With one last glance, he nodded and the rope fell from Albus' neck. Albus launched forward as he received the first breath of fresh air he had had since entering the phantom's lair. Resigned, Tom walked back towards his throne.

"Take her, Headmaster," he said, his tears falling. "Forget me-forget all of this... Leave me alone, forget all you've seen... Go now-don't let them find you!" Minerva, who had been incredibly surprised at Tom's sudden turn around, didn't waste any time in helping Albus back up from where he had fallen to the ground. She knew better than to ignore Tom during one of his generous moods. When Albus was up, he hugged Minerva tightly, glad to have her back and breathed happily. He looked up at Tom to say his thanks, but Tom was not looking at him. He was leaning heavily upon his desk. But he continued to talk to Albus. "Take the boat-leave me here-go now, don't wait... Just take her and go! Go before it's too late and they find you down here. Go! Go now-go now and leave me!" Albus and Minerva didn't need to be told twice. Minerva and Albus moved towards the boat. Tom watched them sadly as he looked down at his mask mockingly. To his right lay his magical music box; the one with the wizard waving his hands over the pensieve. It began to fade as he listened to it. He sang along with it. "Masquerade... Paper faces on parade... Masquerade...Hide your face so the world will never find you..."

"Tom?" He turned around sharply at the sound of Minerva's voice behind him. She was only three feet from him and she could see his tears. Slowly, she walked towards him. When she was right in front of him, she placed something in his hand. He looked down and saw the ring he had placed on her finger earlier. He looked at it and then at her.

"Minerva, I love you..." he whispered. Minerva wanted to say something... Anything to comfort him. But what could she say? Instead, she turned and hurried back to the boat with Albus. Within a matter of minutes, they were gone. Tom sighed. "You alone can make my magic take flight..." Then, with anger... "It's over now, the magic of the night!" He walked slowly towards his throne. He sat on it, his cloak beneath him.

Three seconds later, Poppy, along with the others, appeared just outside the phantom's lair. Just before they entered, Tom wrapped his cloak around himself and disappeared. Poppy entered and crossed to the throne, where she picked up his mask in her hand... He was gone. The phantom of Hogwarts was gone.

**A/N2: One more chapter to go... Always Hopeful**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I never will. Dur!**

**A/N: Okay, I just want to say thank you for joining me on the Magic Carpet Ride. Please don't stand until the carpet has come to a complete stop! Thank you!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue...**

It had been countless decades since the tragedy of the phantom of Hogwarts had taken place. His story had appeared in the Daily Prophet for months on end after the whole affair had taken place. It was a good eleven months before the story had been forgotten from the papers. But it would never leave the hearts and minds of those who had lived through it.

Rufus Scrimgeour and Cornelius Fudge had remained in office, but only under the circumstance that they would no longer be involved with the school in any way. The school itself had been shut down and all the students sent off to other places. Jane Umbridge had resigned from teaching and decided to spend the rest of her life alone, away from people. She was last seen somewhere in Dublin, looking sad and weather worn. It is said she lived out the remainder of her years as a recluse in her family's old, worn out mansion. The only people known to go in and out of her house are the few house elves she allows to be amongst her. Not the best way for an aging prima donna to live out her golden years, but then again she had been through just as much as the others had. She had never thought she would live out the last of her years without her lover by her side. Truth be told, she really had loved him and had grieved his death for countless years. No doubt she never got past what Tom had done to him. Some claim she lived out the latter years of her life half dressed in a set of wedding robes, much like the notorious jilted bride from Charles Dickon's novel "Great Expectations". But that is uncertain.

Poppy Pomfrey had continued her healer's training at St. Mungo's hospital under the careful watch of her mother, Rose. The two women never spoke a word about what they had experienced during that horrendous year with the phantom of Hogwarts. Instead, they opted to just let people speculate about what had happened. For Poppy, she just figured that no one would believe her even if she told them what had happened. But for Rose, she did it out of a certain sense of loyalty to the phantom. She might not have approved of what the phantom had done to the members of Hogwarts, but she certainly did not feel as though she should add to his pain by telling everything she knew about him. He had been through enough.

As for Albus and Minerva, they may have had their happily ever after, but it was hard at first. Minerva had suffered from numerous nightmares for two years before she was finally able to make it through a full night's sleep without waking up. It took another year after that to shake the feeling of being followed. Every time the lights went out... Every time she turned the corner... Every time she was alone, she felt as though she were being watched. It seemed an eternity before she felt as though she could settle down fully with Albus and continue her life in the art of Transfigurations. She did become a teacher eventually and continued her teaching at the new school they had built for young wizards and witches. Hogwarts had a new location in Scotland and they had resumed their education training with Albus as the headmaster and Minerva as his deputy headmistress... And wife.

Albus was so glad that the whole ordeal was over that he thanked every diety he knew for the chance to start a new life without the threat of Tom hanging over his head. But despite his happiness, there were moments when all was quiet that he sometimes wondered about that man... If he had, indeed, been a man. What was he doing now? Was he even still alive? Who knew?

Now, it had been decades since that had happened and Albus exited the castle which had been the original Hogwarts. The auction was over and he had with him the one item he had come for. In his hands rested the small music box... A papier-mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a wizard in Persian robes looking into it. It played a musical tune. Albus stared at it. It was everything Minerva had said it would be. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked to his left. It was Poppy. She smiled and he smiled back.

Oooooooooooo

Albus slowly made his way through the graveyard. He visited this grave every week without fail and had done so for the past month. To the left was the grave of Aires McGonagall... How fitting, Albus thought. The father buried next to the daughter. He felt his heart beat heavy within his chest as he thought of the daughter. He looked down in front of him and felt his heart break. There she was... Minerva Katherine McGonagall-Dumbledore. His wife, his love... His best friend. They had gone through so much together, and last month she had died from cancer. Of all the things they had been through, a disease was the one thing she could not beat. Just like time itself, the sickness had taken its toll.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Albus bent forward and placed the musical box on her headstone. As he pulled back, he could not help but notice that on the other side of the headstone was a singular object. An object which held so much meaning. He looked around, but saw no one. There was no one there.. Nothing, except Albus, the grave of his one true love, a musical box... and a rose with a black ribbon around it. Attached to that ribbon? An engagement ring... The last thing given to a despairing man with a broken heart and an unrequited love so pure, yet so sinister and selfish, it drove him even further into his life of eternal lonlieness...

**THE END!**

**A/N2: All done! Always Hopeful**


End file.
